The love of a human
by Ryukyu Takashi
Summary: How will Sango react when Miroku reveals his true reasons? Does Kagome love Inuyasha....or Koga? How does Kohaku fit into all of this? Emotions collide and confessions are made in this action and romance filled fic. Enjoy! Status: completed.
1. Anger

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me

'ummmm this is my first chappy ever written so give me some ideas if you have them

and please be gentle. enjoy and plzz review'

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku as hard as she could

across the face." I thought that Kagome told you

not to lay a finger on me while her and Inuyasha gathered food"." I know I know but I

couldn't help myself," he replied gently rubbing

the tender red handprint on his face. Sango just glared at him for long moments.

Then finally said "i'm going to train with Kirara

and if you follow me you will have to worry about a lot more then just a little red mark

on your face Miroku," and with that she was

gone. Miroku lay upon the grass humming to himself, he did not know how to tell

Sango the reason he always attacked her butt.

He wasn't sure if she'd understand." Why does he always insist on making me angry

and violating me?" Sango thought to herself.

"I meen I wouldn't mind if we were being intimate", she blushed to herself, "but not in

public where he treats me as just another

female body to grab". Sango cared for Miroku very much as he did for her but neither

was willing to admit it.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango and Kirara had begun their training, swiftly flying through

the forest upon Kirara, Sango taking

every tree in site as her next victim. "Inuyasha?" Yeah Kagome?" Do you think it was

smart leaving poor Sango all alone with

Miroku." I dont know but we really didnt have a choice now did we I meen we all need

food". She knew he was right and imediately

dropped the subject." So what's for lunch Inuyasha?" Rabit and whatever you have

been picking for the past lifetime!" He smirked

trying to force a smile upon her lips." Strawberries". She said." Mmmmmmm I like

those. "Inuyasha said still trying to cheer her up.

"Kagome?" Hmm"." Are you ok"? What do you meen Inuyasha?" Well you've just

been really sad lately". Said the concerned hanyou. "I dont know I guess since

we havent had a single sign of Naraku yet in the past 3 weeks or even the band of

seven, or whats left of it". ( If you are a faithful

Inuyasha veiwer like myself then you would know that in the last episode Inuyasha

and the last of the band of seven , Bankotsu,

were trapped in a battle to the death but my story is just a few days before that.)

"Yeah I guess that fact is beginning to get to all of us."

he said. "Well we best get back to camp before Sango kills Miroku", finally a smile

played acrossed Kagome's lips and they walked

back together smiling. Sango drenched in sweat and done with her fierce workout

did not want to go back to camp smelling as she

did. However there was a stream nearby and she quickly bathed and changed there

and began walking back to camp, Kirara at her

side. Miroku had long since fallen asleep and was now snoring on the grass Sango's

hand print still upon his face. Kagome and

Inuyasha noticed the hand print and they began shaking their heads in disgused at

the lecherous monk. Sango entered the camp

and was imediately greeted by the smell of cooking meat and fresh strawberries.

Being that they hadnt eaten in three days

her mouth imediately watered. The smell of food also played in front of Miroku's nose

waking him. "Foods ready!" Kagome called.

but she didnt need to tell them twice.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'REVIEW or else! just kiddin plzz review'


	2. Miroku's Secret

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

' Hey guys it's me

Hitomi again I hope you liked my first chappy but here is a second one kk please

review '

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." These strawberries are delicious Kagome, and so is

the rabbit Inuyasha, "Sango and Miroku praised

through mouths full of food." We haven't eaten in days so this is a real treat."

Kagome only beamed and well Inuyasha had the same

expression on his face that he always had. After everyone was content and happy

they went their separate ways. Sango went with

Kirara to do some more training, Miroku lay upon the grass admiring the sunset, and

Inuyasha and Kagome sat under a fir tree talking

to one another. "Inuyasha?" Hmm?" Do you think that something happened with

Sango and Miroku while we were gone?" Why?" "Well because Sango won't even

speak to Miroku now." I don't know if he did we better ask him." Ok". Hey Miroku!"

"Yeah?" Come here." Ok Kagome." Umm? Did you try and grope Sango again?"

"Yes how did you know?" Kagome rolled her eyes ," Miroku you need to stop doing

that, you really upset her this time you should go apologize." Hiraikotsu!" Sango's

voice rang through the forest trees. Her anger was starting to die which was good

she still hated that Miroku was so disrespectful of her. She heard rustling in the

bushes," who's there?" Sango said her weapon at the ready. "Calm yourself Sango

it's only me." She immediately recognized Miroku's voice. "What do you want

houshi?" Anger and hurt showing in her voice. "I came to apologize for earlier" he

said with an innocent look on his face. "Why is that Monk you never have before?"

"Because of the simple fact that I really hurt you Sango-Sama, and because they

made me" he mumbled under his breath." Oh" she said obvious surprise and shock

showed in her voice. "You see I have a serious reason for always doing those things

to you Sango." Oh and what is that", she smirked? " I….I…..I don't want to get to

close to you Sango because I am afraid that you will hate me for allowing you to bear

a cursed child, and having you hate me would break my heart" he said his voice full

of love and heartbreak." I would rather see you happy then hateful of me." Oh Miroku

I could never hate you, you big dummy. I lo...I mean you're my friend." He smiled

"well then shall we return to camp he said holding out his hand to her? "Yes", and

with that they were off walking hand in hand. Back at camp they were surprised to

see that Inuyasha was embracing Kagome who was crying her heart out. They

decided not to disturb them and so they hid in the bushes and listened to them.

"Shhhh….Kagome it's ok you don't have to cry anymore." Inuyasha…..sniff….sniff

I'm just so glad to hear you say what you said". He smiled and hugged her closer

and Sango and Miroku entered the camp.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'And that's the end of the chapter wanna find out what Kagome was talking about

then check out my next chapter all ok. Hugs and kisses, later days……..PLEASE

REVIEW! OR ELSE! '

"Smiles with an evil grin."


	3. The Confession

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me.

'Hey guys it's Hitomi again thanks a lot for the reviews I got some great ideas

and some awesome compliments even some help seeing as this is my first

story I really appreciate it. Anyway on with chapter 3 The Confession'

The Confession ch. 3

"K...Kagome?"...sniff...sniff...yes Sango?" Uhhh. Why are you

crying?"

Kagome didn't know how to exactly tell Sango the reason for her tears.

_Should_

_I tell her what Inuyasha has just confessed to me_? She thought to herself.

"Well

Sango Inuyasha just told me the most beautiful confession I have ever

heard"

she heard herself saying. Inuyasha saw that she was a little embarrassed

to

tell them of their conversation and his confession of love for her so he

decided

to do it for her. "Sango...Miroku, he began." 'flashback of what happened ' 

"Kagome, why are you sitting way over there?" What do you meen Inuyasha?"

"Well I just meen that uhh...y..you look a little cold and it is so much

warmer

over here on my side." Oh really?" Yes?" Ok." Now sitting next to Inuyasha she

looked at him with soft affectionate eyes and studied him through the

moonlight and the glow of the fire. To her Inuyasha was the greatest

person

she had ever met but she feared that he only loved Kikyou, his first love.

_I wonder what he's thinking abou_... her thoughts were interupted by his

voice. "Kagome? "Hmm...What?" Why are you staring at me?" What...i..i

wasn't

staring." Yes you were. WAS NOT! WAS TOO!" Inuyasha". What? SIT

BOY!"

** SMACK!** "Will you please stop doing that!" I will when you stop being

such a jerk to me." Inuyasha stopped himself before his angry words

slipped

from his mouth. _Am I really being a jerk to her_? _Does she really think of me_

_that_

_way_?" Kagome?" What?" What do you think of me?" W...What?" She stamered.

"You heard me." W...Well I think it's really cool that you are so strong and

confident."

"That's not what I meen. I meen how do you think of me...in your heart?"

This stuned her a bit until she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y...Yes? I will tell you how I feel about you I...if you tell me how you feel about

me. Oh. Well ok here it goes." He drew in a deep breath and then let it out

before confessing his feelings to her. "Kagome I." Yeah?" I lo... I think that

you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life, and that

you are really good at archery. And I love the way your hair shimmers in the

sun, and how you are so kind hearted and always cheerful. When I'm with

you

I always feel happy. Even though I'm not supposed to be happy all the time

you make me want to. To put it short...I...I love you Kagome." He shut his

eyes and awaited his never ending sit. However to his surprise long

moments

past and he felt nothing but the beating of his heart and her rhythmic

breath.

finally he opened his eyes to see tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh

Inuyasha!"

she flung herself into him embarrassing him tightly." I love you too!" This

shocked

Inuyasha and he just sat there for a long moment before finally wrapping

his arms

around her, stroking her hair and smiling to himself. _She loves me._

End of flashback When Inuyasha finished his story Miroku and Sango

just sat

there mouths open half smiling half shocked. "Awwwwww." Sango finally broke

the silence. "That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." It's about

time

you admitted your feelings for her Inuyasha," Miroku smirked." Yeah no

kidding

you too Kagome," laughed Sango. "I'm so happy for you both," she beamed

Kagome in response just cuddled up to Inuyasha and snuggled her face

into the crook of his neck. Causing him to smile broadly. He snuggled her

back. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm exhausted," Sango yawned.

"Yes so am I," Miroku agreed. They all decided to go to bed, Sango laying

in the sleeping bag that Kagome had given her, Kirara at her side. Miroku

propped up against the wall watching over Sango, which made her smile to

herself. Kagome was on the other side of the fire asleep while Inuyasha

enjoyed simply listening to her breathing and thinking about their

confession

of love for each other. He couldn't help but smile and watch her until he

couldn't

keep his eyes open.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'Well that's where I am ending this chapter please review and look forward

to the next chapter and feel free to give me some ideas. See ya soon ; )

hugs and kisses,

Hitomi'


	4. Kagome's First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me

' Hey guys Hitomi here hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it

Today's chapter by my opinion is even better so enjoy…..on to chapter 4

Kagome's first kiss ; )'

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Again on the road in search of Naraku, a disgusting youkai, this time feeling completely refreshed and ready for action.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts when suddenly Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha!" What's wrong Kagome", he said a

worried look on his face while wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. "I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Everyone

gasped and immediately Inuyasha caught the scent of human blood and lot's of it. "Kagome hop on!" Kagome obeyed and

allowed Inuyasha to give her a piggy back ride as he always did. Miroku and Sango were on Kirara's back, and shippo on

Miroku's shoulder. The scent was getting stronger as they approached a village, the dirt stained with blood. "Oh how gruesome

Kagome thought allowed as she hopped off of Inuyasha's back reluctantly." Who could do such a thing?" They all asked at

once." One guess", Inuyasha said staring off into the distance. Kagome and the others followed his gaze until their eyes fell upon

a

blood drenched Kohaku. Kagome and the others gasped but Sango froze in her tracks and tears began to well up into her

eyes. "Damn you Naraku!" She said allowed. For Kohaku was under the control of none other than the despicable demon

himself. Kohaku was accompanied by Naraku's other puppet ( that's what I think of her) Kagura. Kohaku and Kagura had

not noticed the others yet and so they continued in their fight to destroy everything in the village. Women and children were

running and screaming, many of the men were trying to get them to stay still and shut up so as not to be found. However many

of their attempts were useless because the villagers were to frightened to listen. "Dance of Blades" Kagura had spotted

Inuyasha and the others and was now using her most common attack. They all easily dodged it because they had seen it

coming. Inuyasha already had his Tetsusaiga out and at the ready. Kagome had her arrow aimed at Kagura's heart, and

Miroku was gently trying to awaken Sango from her shock of seeing her brother again. "Sango", he was now whispering into

her

ear, "please overcome your shock and look at me." After a short moment she turned her head and looked at him, tears

threatening to fall, one already falling. Miroku gently wiped away the tear with his thumb and he looked at her as if urging her to

fight. She understood and merely nodded at him and un strapped the Hirakotsu and aimed it skillfully at her little brother. She

could not imagine throwing it at her own brother so she imagined that he was not Kohaku, but Naraku in disguise. Inuyasha did

the wind scar and Kagome accompanied it with her sacred arrow. Sango through her Hirakotsu and Miroku through some

sutras. Within two minutes Kohaku and Kagura were dead, but they soon realized that they were merely puppets that Naraku

had forged, and that the battle had been a complete Hokes. Exhausted from the battle but in need of a little alone time with

Inuyasha she decided to pull him into the woods away from their camp to talk with him. Sango was still upset that she had to

fight her dear brother, so Miroku was sitting next to her around the fire trying to comfort her, gently whispering in her ear and

touching her shoulders. "So what did you want to talk to me about Kagome?" I just needed to be alone with you for a little

while

Inuyasha because we never get any alone time," she said snuggling up to his chest while he sat propped up against a tree. He

instantly snuggled her back and stroked her hair gently breathing on her."Yeah I know what you mean, it's nice to be alone with

you from time to time" he said gently lifting her chin with his hand to look into her eyes. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

She looked into his eyes with such affection, and he gave her the same exact look. "Kagome", he whispered. "Yes Inuyasha".

"May

I kiss you." She was a little surprised but also happy that he had asked such a question. Yes was her answer. Inuyasha slowly

leaned into her face and she instantly did the same, closing her eyes she was surprised at how soft his lips were. It was like

kissing a rose petal, of coarse he was thinking he same thing. They sat there for a long moment lost in their own world, and then

the kiss was broken as they tried to catch their breath. "Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered happily cuddling into the warmth of

his neck. "No Kagome thank you" he said with a smile. "Inuyasha?" Hmm?" That was my first kiss and I'm glad that it was

shared

with you". He smiled and said" so am I Kagome."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Well that's it for now hope you enjoyed it please review and look forward to the next chapter k. See ya soon ; )

Always,

Hitomi'


	5. Cherry Blossoms

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me

' Hiya guys Hitomi here I just wanted to say thank you so much for

the awesome reviews, loved em. I'm really glad that you guys like my story

well anyway on with chapter 5: " Cherry Blossoms " ; ) enjoy.'

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

" So Miroku"? "Yes my dear Sango"? "What do you think of what's

been happening between Inuyasha and Kagome"? "What do you meen"?

" Well I meen it all just happened so suddenly, I haven't really had a chance

to recover from the shock yet." "Well, Sango if you think about it, it didn't

happen suddenly at all."" What do you meen Miroku?" Well Inuyasha and

Kagome have had feelings for each other for a long time, so really we've

seen this coming for quite a while." Yeah you're right." Well goodnight

Miroku." " Goodnight Sango." ... Kagome and Inuyasha came back to

camp to see a sleeping Sango, shippo, and Kirara. With a sleeping Miroku

propped up against the trunk of a tree as if to make sure no harm came to

the three before him. " Miroku's so protective of Sango isn't he Inuyasha."

" Yeah, but I meen we all know it's because he deeply cares for her." " Yeah

but he'd sure get a lot better response from her if he stopped attacking her

butt." He instantly agreed with her before laying down to sleep. When the

others awoke in the morning they were surprised but happy to see Inuyasha

asleep by the fire, Kagome using his chest as a pillow, both holding each

other close. This made Sango and Miroku smile, and they decided to allow

the happy couple some privacy and sleep. So Sango offered that they all

go for a walk. Miroku and Sango were just content taking a walk side by

side together. Kirara and Shippo began chasing butterflies along the path

ahead of Miroku and Sango. Sango saw her chance and imediately took it.

" Miroku?" " Hmm?", he said dreamily. " Have you ever...ever what

Sango?" Have you ever been with s...someone?" She imediately turned

3 shades of red from the embarassment of asking such a personal question.

" Been with someone?" " What do you meen?" ( this is the part where

Miroku puts on his, what gastly, I am a Monk, face ) " Oh come on

Miroku, you know exactly what I meen", she said becoming even redder.

This made him smile at her frustration. " No my dear Sango I have never

made love to anyone." Sango was surprised at how relieved she felt,

because the thought of him making love to anyone other than herself made

her furious. Wait did _she_ just think that?" At this thought Sango turned even

more red. After a long moment of silence Miroku said " Why do you ask?"

Sango turned so red at his question that she looked as if she would explode

from humiliation. " W...w...well I was just curious that's all." " Then why are

you blushing", he smiled. " B...because it's such a personal question is all."

" Oh", he said imediately changing the subject so that she wouldn't be so

embarassed. " I'm so happy for Inuyasha and Kagome, arent you Sango?"

" Oh wow, Miroku look up there", said Sango obviously dazzled by

something. " Oh wow, those are the most beautiful cherry blossoms I have

ever seen", said Miroku enjoying Songo's Dazzling smile at the site of the

flowers. " Yes, those are my favorite flowers, they are just so beautiful."

" Like you", said Miroku who then looked away from Sango so that she

wouldn't see his embarassment at having said that out loud. However

Sango had heard what he said perfectly and her heart skipped a beat at the

thought of Miroku thinking she was beautiful. Miroku, having recovered from

his moment of embarassment, reached up and picked the most beautiful of

all the cherry blossoms, and held it out to Sango. " Here, so you'll always

think of me when you see a cherry blossom", he was blushing but also

smiling as she took the flower and placed it on the necklace that Kagome

had given her for her birthday. " It will always be near my heart", she said as

she blushed and couldn't look into his eyes. " I am glad", was the only thing

he could think to say as they began walking back to camp.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ok, ok I know this one was short but I meen come on I have some homework

that I need to get done k. Laterz for now hope you enjoyed it, please review.

always,

Hitomi


	6. Forever Yours

**Disclaimer:** The characers in this story do not belong to me.

'Hiya guys Hitomi here again I hope you liked chapter 5, I did : )

well please review and enjoy chapter 6: "Forever your's".'

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha awoke to a beautiful sunset, as he stretched, careful not to wake his

beautiful Kagome, who lay upon his chest. Even though he did this carefully, he still

woke her. He looked down and his amber eyes were met by her gorgeous chocolate

ones. " Good morning ", she whispered, smiling up at the man she loved. " Yes it is ",

he whispered back, admiring her smile. " Where are Miroku and Sango? "she asked

while looking around their deserted camp. " I heard them say they were going for a

walk with the others to give us some privacy earlier." " Don't worry I can still smell

them, they aren't far." " Privacy?" " Yeah, probably because they saw you laying on

my chest." Kagome blushed a little at the thought of Miroku and Sango staring at

the site of Kagome and Inuyasha before them. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle

at Kagome's reddening cheeks. " What's so funny?" " Oh nothing, you're just so

cute when you're embarassed." Kagome instantely forgot about her embarassment

at the site of Inuyasha's rare seen smile, and she imediately scooted up to look him

in the eye and brushed her lips against his. He imediately stopped laughing and

automatically deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip as

if demanding entrance. She smiled and slowly parted her lips, letting him explore her

mouth. He teased her tongue, begging her to explore his mouth as well and she

followed without any hesitation. They lay there grasping each other tightely tongue

on tongue lost in their own little world until Miroku and Sango broke the moment

by entering the camp. " So I see we should of walked a little longer," said Miroku

who held a huge smirk on his face, obviously amused. " Yes you should have",

said the annoyed hanyou, returning the smirk to the monk. " Sorry Kagome, we

didn't know that you guys were...well you know." " It's ok Sango, you didn't meen

to." " Oh Sango that is the most beautiful cherry blossom I have ever seen", said

Kagome obviously dazzled by the beauty of the flower. " Where did you get it?"

Sango began blushing, and so Miroku told them about their little walk and how the

flower came to be near Sango's heart. " Awwww ", sighed Kagome, " How romantic".

Inuyasha began to get up and all of them imediately knew that it was time to head

for the next village before the clouds that threatened a storm arrived from overhead.

Arriving at the village, Miroku went to the nearest dojo, and told them that a dark

ominous cloud hovered above them, and so they were granted a room and food

as Miroku faked an exercision. " Yummy, these riceballs are delicious", said Shippo

with a mouth full of food. " Yes it is quite good", Miroku announced pleased with

what his lie had given them. It was Sango's turn to do the dishes, and so when they

were all finished she headed for the stream, Miroku at her side, who had offered to

help her. Inuyasha and Kagome took advantage of their time alone and cuddled up

to each other near the fire in the middle of the room, Kagome's back against his

chest, and his arms around her waist and shoulders. Shippo and Kirara were

outside playing in the puddles that the now falling rain was making. Sango put

down one of the plates that she had been scrubbing at vigerously, and wiped

a drip of sweat from her eyebrow. Miroku dried off one of his dishes and stopped to

admire the way the rain made Sango's hair stick to her face, he loved it. She saw

him smile at her and it made her blush. " What, do I have something on my face?"

she said blushing even more when his smile increased. " No, just admiring your

beauty." he said will such affection in his eyes that her heart skipped a beat. He

placed one of her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes. " Sango?"

" Yes, what is it Miroku?" " May I ask you a personal question?" " P...personal

question", she heard the words slip from her mouth. " Sure. " He took a deep breath

and looked lovingly into her eyes once more. " Sango, you are the one person that I

fear." She was shocked at his statement and her heart dropped at the thought of him

afraid of her. " Not in a bad way Sango. I fear you because you are the one person

that I fear rejection from." Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he

actually saying these things to her? " Sango I never knew how to tell you this before,

but now I know." He drew another deep breath and pulled her into an embrace.

" Sango...I love you, I know that I have flirted with other women in the past but my

reasons were simply to see if you had feelings for me too. And when you looked

at me yesturday, when I gave you the flower, I knew that you cared for me too.

" Oh Sango, please forgive me for any pain I have ever caused you in the past and

tell me how you feel about me." He said holding her close until she could hear his

heart beating rapidly. She knew he was scared to death of what her answer would

be. " Miroku, I have never felt for any other man the way I feel for you. Sure you may

make me angry until I knock you unconcious, but Miroku "...She looked into his

eyes, not affraid to show her emotion in them to him. I love you too. He let out a

breath of relief that he had been holding in for quite sometime. " I'm so glad was

all he could think of to say. " Miroku?" " Yes my dear sango?" " I wish to be forever

yours...if you will allow me to be." " I wish to be the only woman you touch or think

of from now on." She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling. " Sango...I wish

for nothing more. As long as I can be forever yours as well. Sango wiped away

a tear and said" Of course you may ". And with their love out in the open, they

walked hand in hand back to the dojo. Before they entered however, Sango

leened over to Miroku, and whispered in his ear, " I love you." He smiled

and repeated her words.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'Ok that's it I know it was short for now hope you liked it, please review and

give me some ideas if you like. Always,

Hitomi'


	7. Promises Kept

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me, to bad huh? just kiddin.

So yeah Hitomi here again I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Well on with chapter 7

" Promises Kept ".

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango and Miroku entered the dojo to find Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen

asleep in each other's arms by the fire. Sango hadn't realized that when she had

spoken with Miroku that it was raining (she was a little distracted.) and now they

were both soked to the bone. " At least there's a fire, so we can dry off." Said

Sango between violent shivers. Miroku nodded his head in agreement, neither

of them wanting to wake the cozy couple. Sango made Miroku turn his back while

she changed into her dry clothes, adn when she was done Miroku did the same.

They hung their clothes to dry by the fire, but Sango was still freezing cold. Afraid

that Sango would become ill if she didn't get warm he scooted up behind her and

wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, warming her with his body heat.

Sango was extremely gratefull and snuggled him back, before finally falling asleep

in his grasp. When the sun began to rise Inuyasha was the first to wake, Snuggling

the girl next to him, his nose quivering in excitement at her delicious scent. To him

she smelled of cherry blossoms and strawberries, he loved her scent. Kagome

awoke to Inuyasha's nose burried in her hair and she couldn't help but giggle at

his tickling touch. She turned to face him. " Good morning my love", he whispered

in her ear. " Good morning." Just then Shippo came to greet the now awake

couple. " Hiya guys, good morning." " Good morning Shippo." Said Kagome

patting the little kitsune's head. _Kagome would make such a wonderful mom._

inuyasha thought to himself. " Kagome? " " What is it Inuyasha? " " May I talk to

you alone for a moment? " " Of course." When they were outside Inuyasha gently

grabbed Kagome's hands, he had to say this perfectly so he could avoid being

sitted. " Kagome? " " I have something to ask you... but it will have to wait for later.

I'm sorry I just can't ask you now. " It's ok Inuyasha", she said, before walking back

inside. Sango was the next to awaken. She looked behind her to see that she had

fallen asleep against Miroku, she smiled. His eyes slowly opened, and her

chocolate eyes were met by his gorgious midnight blue ones. He imediately smiled

and tightened his hold on her when he saw her looking at him. " Good morning love"

he said, gently kissing her on her forehead. " Good morning", she said her heart

beating faster at the feel of his lips against her skin. Just then Inuyasha and Kagome

stepped into the dojo, shocked looks on their faces. Miroku and sango imediately

knew why they looked so shocked, when they saw that they were staring at them.

They all just sat there looking at each other, Kagome and Inuyasha shocked to see

Sango and Miroku in each others arms. " Sango? Is there something we should

know about? " Said Kagome,

the shock obvious in her voice. " Yes Kagome, last night Miroku and I finally admited

our feelings for each other." Kagome just squeeled and ran over to embrace Sango.

Inuyasha just smiled, happy for the new couple. After everyone was done giving

congrats, they set out for the next village. They had walked about 6 miles, when

they saw a wealthy village on the slowely darkening herizon. Miroku imediately

did his part in getting them a place to stay while the others explored the village.

Sango noticed that there were plenty of gorgious women in the village, surpassing

her beauty by far. This made Sango worried and she set out to find Miroku. She

spotted him near the dojo that for the night was their's, a woman approaching him.

Sango watched to see what he would do. " Why hello there handsom monk." Said

the gorgious woman. " Good evening" , was all he said. " How about coming back

to my dojo with me huh monk? " She said in a sensual voice. " No thank you. "

His reaction shocked Sango. He was actually loyal to her. " Oh come on monk."

She said now clutching his arm against her breast. " I believe I said no madam,

and besides, my heart belongs to another", with that he shook out of her grasp

left to search for Sango. Sango was in tears at what she had just heard and she

set off after Miroku. When she caught up to him she through herself into his arms

almost knocking him down. " Sango?" He said a little confused, still he hugged

her back. Sango was so overcome by emotion that she gently closed her eyes

and pressed her lips against his. Miroku imediately did the same and parted

her lips, exploring each other's mouths. When the kiss was broken, Miroku looked

at Sango and asked her why she had done that. Sango explained that she had

heard every word that he had said to that woman, and she told him that she loved

him over and over again until she was out of breath. Miroku just smiled and returned

her statement of love. " Sango I would never break a promise to the woman that I

desperately love." He said, a smile playing acrossed his lips. " Come lets go back

to the dojo before the others worry." She agreed and they began walking back both

still smiling from the feeling of their heated kiss.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well did you like it? Hope so anywayz gotta get goin, laterz please review

always,

Hitomi


	8. Questions

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me.

Ok guys I got great reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad that the chapters are easier to

read, my computer was acting up on the first chapters so sorry about that. I got some

people saying that they want more of Inuyasha and Kagome instead of Miroku and

Sango so this chapter is dedicated to those people ok….ok. On with chapter 8

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to the hut, when they saw what happened

between Miroku, Sango, and the strange woman. So they decided to lengthen their walk and

give the couple their privacy. Kagome sighed dreamily while clinging to Inuyasha's arm. He

looked down at the girl and asked " You ok?" " Perfect, I just love being alone with you

Inuyasha, it's my favorite." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. " I love being alone with

you too Kagome. Hell I just love being near you period." She smiled and stopped him in his

tracks by lifting herself on her tippy toes and giving him a passionate kiss. He reacted by

wrapping his arms around her waist, caressing her sides and cheeks ( the ones on her face you

sicko's, haha just kidding) and he deepened the kiss. She shivered at his touch, and returned

his caresses. He smiled against her lips because of her shivers. When the kiss was broken he

looked into her eyes and was about to ask her a very serious question, when suddenly Shippo

jumped between the two and said " Kagome get away from him, he's gonna kiss you." The little

kitsune had a concerned look on his face and he sighed with relief and said " Yay I saved you

from him Kagome." Kagome just smiled at the little fox demon and gave Inuyasha a look as if to

say, we'll continue this later, I promise. He nodded to her and began to follow them back to the

hut. Once back Inuyasha realized that he smelled awful. He noticed a hot spring on the way

back to the hut and told Kagome that he was going to take a bath. Now relaxing in the hot

spring, he thought of Kagome and what she would say if he asked her to be his mate. He thought

of a lot of her reactions. The first he thought of was that she would sit him, or run away and

never speak to him again, or even simply tell him no. The final thought that went through his mind

before he fell asleep in the hot spring was her saying yes to him. He smiled and drifted off to

sleep. Kagome was beginning to worry about Inuyasha because he had been gone for so long.

His food was now getting cold and the rest of them were now done eating. She told the other

that she would be back soon and that she was going to look for Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango

simply nodded and then began cleaning off the dishes that they had just eaten off of. Kagome

knew where Inuyasha was and so she walked into the forest, headed straight for the hot spring.

Inuyasha was having a dream about the way Kagome acted with Shippo. He knew that she

would a great mother, and the thought of this made him smile in the midst of his dreams. He only

woke when he heard someone approaching. He sniffed the air and realized that the intruder was

Kagome. He was quick to dress so that he would not be naked when she arrived. She entered

the clearing where Inuyasha stood waiting for her only seconds after he had dressed. " Sorry

Inuyasha, I was just worried because you took so long to come back." He blushed because he

was still half naked and wet, because she had come so suddenly and he only had time to put his

pants on. She didn't even seem to noticed, and she was staring into his eyes. He knew that this

was the time to ask her to be his mate. " Kagome….." He began. " Yes…..what is it Inuyasha?"

" Would you…….c..consider being my m….mate." He gave a sigh of relief now that he had

gotten it out in the open. She looked at him and smiled. " I thought you'd never ask Inuyasha."

She giggled and ran into his arms. He held her close, still shocked that she had said yes, but he

was also extremely happy. " How did you?….." He began but she interrupted. "Mioga told me

all about what a mate was and how you became one. Since that day I have been hoping that

you would ask me." She said, burying her face in his damp kimono top. (yes he put his shirt

on ok.) " So you know that I will have to bite you between your left neck and shoulder area

and then take your virginity?" He asked still a little shocked. " Kagome….you know that if you

become my mate that you will be my mate forever right?" He asked, awaiting her answer. "

Yes, and I want nothing more Inuyasha." She whispered now snuggling into the crook of his

neck. He smiled, she was his forever. His mate. He just couldn't stop smiling. Even when

they started back to camp.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Well I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry there will be equal chapters of the characters

romances. Ok well I gotta go do my homework k bye guys please review. Always,

Hitomi


	9. Bankotsu Returns

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

Ok ok I know the last chapter was really short so I will try and make this one longer

and better ok. Oh yeah and I really do enjoy your reviews, they make me feel like a

good author so thanks guys. Please review and enjoy chapter 9: "Bankotsu Returns"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the village that they were staying at once

again, only to find that it was on fire and that Bankotsu was standing in the middle

of all the debris, smiling broadly. Miroku and Sango had obviously already been

battling him for a little while because they were out of breath Sango's Hirakotsu was

spiraling through the air, headed straight for Bankotsu. Miroku withdrew his wind

tunnel, but Naraku's poisonous insects showed themselves imediately, so he was

forced to put it away. Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and Inuyasha quickly

unsheathed Tetsusaiga, running full speed at Bankotsu, he shouted to Kagome and

the others " This is my battle, get to a safe place, and don't interfere." They all knew

that this really was Inuyasha's battle and so they did not argue. They all watched from

the sky, on Kirara's back. The battle went on for hours with Inuyasha dodging most of

Bankotsu's attacks and Bankotsu doing the same. The night sky was filled with blasts

of energy from Tetsusaiga and Banryu. All Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and

Kirara could do was sit and watch as the battle raged on. After a long while, Inuyasha

began to get tired and for some reason he couldn't catch his breath. Bankotsu

however, with the help of the jewel shard did not become tired. Inuyasha just kept

fighting, he knew that if he didn't, Bankotsu would go after his friends next and if

they got hurt he could never forgive himself. Suddenly, while Inuyasha was caught up

in his thoughts Bankotsu noticed it and shot an energy blast right into Inuyasha.

Kagome watched in horror as her lover was struck down hard. Inuyasha couldn't

move. It felt as if every bone in his body was broken, then he realized that he had

been struck by Bankotsu and he knew that his paralisis was an effect of his banryu.

Bankotsu walked up to Inuyasha's limp body, Kagome was now on the ground, she

had jumped 10 feet from the ground off of Kirara. Bankotsu didn't seem to notice.

He was to buisy getting ready to finish off Inuyasha with the tip of his sword. He

held banryu high above his head and thrust it down hard hitting flesh, blood flying,

and he heard a scream. When the dust from his attack settled he saw that it was

not Inuyasha he had struck, it was Kagome. He stepped back a little in shock.

Kagome lay upon Inuyasha unmoving. Sango and Miroku began to battle Bankotsu

again. Inuyasha awoke, feeling a heavy pressure on his chest. He lifted his head

and saw that it was Kagome. He rolled her off of him, and he noticed the shallow

gash in her back. He couldn't believe it. " Kagome." He whispered, his voice

cracking from fighting off his tears. She did not wake, but she was still breathing

which made his hopes rise. Inuyasha felt a deep anger and hatred rising in his

heart, and he knew to take it out on Bankotsu. He stood gently lying Kagome on

the ground, with his fire rat coat as a pillow for her. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and

once again ran full speed at Bankotsu, he was in his full demon form and Sango

and Miroku imediately got out of his way. They rushed to help Kagome while the

battle behind them went on. Inuyasha took out Bankotsu fast in his demon form,

making Bankotsu run away with great fear of his opponant in his heart and sole.

Inuyasha grabbed tetsusaiga, changing back into his original form, and sprinted

to where his lover lay unconscious. " We must take her to Kaiede." He said, a note

of severe sadness in his voice. They agreed and within minutes they were at the

old womans hut. Sango and Miroku were outside the hut awaiting news of their

injured friend with Shippo. Inuyasha was inside with Kaiede and Kagome, waiting

for his lover to wake up. He held on to her hand while Kaiede bandaged her

wound. " Inuyasha?" " Yes, what is it old woman?" He said with fear for Kagome

obvious in his voice. " How did Kagome get this wound on her back?" " She was

protecting ye, was she not?" " Yes, it's all my fault." He said his voice cracking as

he spoke. " Tis not your fault, Inuyasha, she mearly wished to keep you alive so

that she would not lose you." Inuyasha remained silent and Kaiede knew that his

silence ment that he wished to be alone with his soon to be mate. She left the

hut and told the others of Kagome's condition. Kaiede had said earlier to

Inuyasha that she was definately going to make it, " She is an extremely strong

young girl" was what she had said. Inuyasha agreed with her as he now sat teary

eyed staring at Kagome's serine face, hoping she would wake up soon. He

eventually fell asleep sometime durring the night, and woke when he felt Kagome

squeeze his hand that still held on to hers. She opened her eyes slowely and

whispered " Inuyasha?" " Yes what is it?" She just looked up at him smiling brightely

" I'm so glad you're ok." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the nose. " Please don't

ever do anything like that ever again Kagome, you could have been killed." He

whispered, a note of guilt for her injury in his voice. She cupped his cheek with

her hand and said " The important thing is that you are alive love, and I would've

gladly given my life to save yours." He was silent for a moment, and then lifted

the blanket that was covering Kagome, and slipped under it, next to her. He

put his arm around her waist and layed his cheek on hers. After awhile they both

drifted off into a cozy fitful sleep. They were awaken by the smell of food cooking

in the morning. Inuyasha woke about 5 minutes before his mate however and he

couldn't stop looking at her. He was extremely happy just laying next to her. He

smiled because he had long wished he could hold her as she slept, and now he

could. He woke her with a kiss, and when she opened her eyes she was smiling.

She reached up and playfully rubbed his ears. He closed his eyes and growled

with pleasure, he loved it when she touched his puppy ears. She giggled when

he growled and cuddled up even closer to him, not wanting to get up. Kaiede noticed

this and brought their food to them so they could eat where they were. After eating

Kaiede changed Kagome's bandages, to find that her wound had completely

healed. She was so shocked that she stepped back a bit. Inuyasha was shocked

to and he looked to Kaiede for answers. Which oddly enough she had the answer.

" Inuyasha? Have you told Kagome that you plan to take her as a mate and then

lay next to her last night?" She said with a smirk on her face. " Y...yes." He

stammered, shock in his voice. " I see, Inuyasha when you claimed her as your

mate and then lay so close to her last night, you shared your demon benifit of

quick healing with her." Inuyasha was shocked but happy at the same time.

He was happy that he could help Kagome, and take her pain away. Kagome was

smiling to and she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightely.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ok did you like it? I hope so. I know it was a little strange but it just popped into my

mind so yeah um...please review ok. Always,

Hitomi


	10. Lay With Me

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to the

extremely lucky Rumiko Takahashi.

Ok guys a lot of you seem to not understand exactly what a mate is by hanyou (half

demon) or Youkai ( demon ) terms so I will explain it to you ok...ok.

When a hanyou takes a mate it meens that he will take her virginity, he does this

because taking her inoccents is the only way to truly claim them as their own.

In the process of making love the hanyou will bite his mate on the left side of her

neck near her shoulder, he does this so that others will see the scar forever and

know that they are taken. The female, in this case Kagome can bite Inuyasha in

the same place and absorb his blood( which he also does, and when he does

this he can sence her feelings and when she's in danger ) anyway if she does

this she will turn into a hanyou also, she bites him if he is important to her, she

also has the option to not bite him and still turn into a hanyou by getting pregnant.

Ok guys that is a mate so enjoy chapter 10 and please review.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome was now completely healed from her injury from Bankotsu, and

once again they were all on the road, in search of Naraku and the jewel

shards. Inuyasha and Kagome had noticed that Sango and Miroku had been getting

along a lot better, which was shocking. Usually Miroku would have a permanent

mark on his face and Sango would be glaring at him. However today, as they all

walked, Sango and Miroku were smiling and laughing happily with each other.

Sango seemed happier then she had ever been. They were holding hands, their

fingers laced together, and Sango was cuddling Miroku as they walked. Kagome

smiled at the site and Inuyasha, even though he was happy for them, just said "feh"

while shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care. Kagome was obviously taking a

few pointers from Sango and began cuddling and smiling at Inuyasha. He returned

her affection with great happiness. After a long while, Inuyasha and Kagome were

shocked that Miroku had not tried to grope Sango once! However they got their

hopes up to soon and eventually the houshi (monk) bent over and stroked her butt.

Of course Sango glared at him, but everyone was shocked when she did not strike

him. However she did give him a lechture the rest of the way to the clearing that

they decided to use as their camp for the night. " Miroku, I thought I told you that

you could only do things like that to me when we were in private!" She was hissing,

however she was not yelling at him. " I know my dear Sango, but I could not help

myself." She looked at him with great affection and sympothy and said " I know

Miroku, but you have to learn to restrain yourself. It's very disrespectful of you to

embarass me like that in public." He avoided her eyes, now looking at the ground

and said " I'm sorry." He slowely walked away, obviously ashamed of himself, and

began to prepare a fire for their food. Now she felt bad for making him feel

ashamed of himself, and decided that she would make it up to him when they had

the chance to be alone. Sango looked around and didn't see Inuyasha. " Kagome?"

" Yes Sango-chan." Kagome replied. " Where is Inuyasha?" " Oh he went to hunt

down some food for us. Don't worry Sango he'll be back soon." Sango walked

away to sit by the fire, it was begining to get dark and chilly, so she was gratefull

for the warm leaping flames. However even with the fire she was cold. Miroku

noticed this and silently walked over to her. Absent mindedly, he sat down

behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her delicate,

creamy skin. Sango didn't seem to mind and she leaned against him, greatefull

for the warmth of his chest blazing against her back. Kagome, who sat on the

other side of the fire, watched this and couldn't help but smile. When Inuyasha

returned with the food, Sango and Miroku imediately began preparing it. Kagome

wished for him to hold her and so she took this as her chance. She walked up to

her soon to be mate, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her with great love

and understanding in his eyes. He knew she was cold. He reached for her hand,

and she graciously accepted it. He pulled her down to sit on his lap, and he cuddled

his lover. While she dosed against his chest, he caressed the spot where her wound

had once been. She didn't act as if it hurt, and he couldn't feel a scar. He bit his

lower lip thinking of what Lady Kaiede had said earlier. " _You shared your ability_

_to heal fast, with her Inuyasha." _He smiled at the thought of being able to heal her

wounds at will, simply by doing his favorite thing, laying next to her. The food was

ready and Inuyasha gently shook the now sleeping Kagome. She imediately

woke and he led her over to the food, where they both grabbed their fill. Miroku

and Sango sat on the same side of the fire as Inuyasha and Kagome, glad to

catch up on a few things. ( because they havent really talked to each other since

admiting their feelings for one another. ) They worked out strategies for killing

and siezing the jewel shards from Naraku. They also talked about Kagome's

classes, and their relationships. When they were done eating and their plates

were cleared, they sat around the fire, none of them speeking. Each however

content with just being able to think, while at the same time being together. They

eventually went to bed, Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, and Sango still awake in her

sleepingbag. Miroku was bathing in the river through the woods. Shippo was laying

against the warm belly of a fully transformed Kirara. Both asleep. Sango layed

in bed not thinking of anything in particular, until her houshi came to mind. She didn't

know how she would make up to him what she had said before, but she had an idea.

She could let him lay next to her, like Inuyasha and Kagome, but also warn him that

he needed to behave, and both of them would be happy, not to mention in each

other's arms. Miroku got dresses and entered camp, to see that Sango was not

asleep, but sitting up in her sleeping bag. He just thought that she couldn't sleep,

and so he propped himself up against the trunk of the nearest tree and watched

over his Sango. He was shocked when she called to him in a whisper. " Miroku?"

She whispered so low that he almost didn't hear her. He came to her at once.

"Is something wrong my dear Sango?" He said, concern in his voice. She smiled

at him, and he couldn't help but smile back because of the intense beauty of her

radiant smile. " No Miroku, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you that you may

lay with me if you behave." She had a serious but playfull look at the same time,

and she was very pleased with the bewildered look on his face. He was shocked,

which was completely obvious, but also extremely happy that he would finally have

her permision to hold her in his arms as they slept. He nodded to her, and slipped

into the sleeping back next to her. Wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

When he was settled she turned to face him, and cuddled into his chest. This

made him smile and they both drifted off into a cozy, fitful sleep.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ok guys sorry this chapter was so short but it is like 4:00 in the morning and i'm

freakin tired, but I promise that I will make it up to you in the next chapter.

Please review and don't be afraid to tell the truth. If you love the story so far,

then by all meens tell me haha, and if you don't, then be gentle but still tell me.

Also if you have any ideas for my story that would be good cause i'm runnin

out of em. Ok...ok night all please review.


	11. Marry Me

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

Ok first of all I realize that I repeated the whole Inuyasha asking Kagome to be his

mate thing in two chapters and yes I plan to fix it. Personally I think that the second

chapter with him asking her is the better one, loved the reviews, on with the

chapter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'_Flashback_' " Miroku, if you behave you can lay with me"...She turned to face him

and cuddled into his chest. He smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.'_Flashback _

_over_' Kagome was the first to awaken. She turned to face her hanyou soon to be

mate, and smiled when she saw how cute he was when sleeping. ( You see she

doesn't get to see him sleep that often because he tries to be up before all of them.)

His ears were floppy when he slept ( awwwwwwwwww how cute ) and his lips

were turned up in a smile. She figured he must be dreaming of something worth his

gorgeous smile. She looked over Inuyasha and saw that Sango and Miroku were

laying side by side, just as her and Inuyasha did. It was the cutest site she had

ever seen, not to mentioned have waited to see FOREVER! Miroku rolled

over to reveal that his eyes were open, and he was calling to Kagome, as he stood

up. She got up carefully, and looked down to see that Inuyasha was still asleep.

Miroku lead her into the woods before he spoke. " Kagome...I need your help."

Said the monk obviously nervous of her answer. " Yeah...sure Miroku, what

is it." Miroku looked around one more time to make sure the others weren't

eavesdropping. " How do men in your time propose to the woman that they love?"

He said blushing. Kagome was so happy, " Oh Miroku, you want to ask Sango

to marry you?" She said with a spark in her eye. " Well Miroku...first we'll need

a ring." " A ring?" He said a little confused. She pointed to the ring on his middle

finger that held the cloth on his right hand in place. " Oh a ring!" He said, finally

getting the point. " But Kagome, I don not have enough money for a ring." He

said extremely disappointed. " It's Sango's birthday in about 3 days Miroku...

I have the perfect ring that you can give her." She beamed and pulled a little

velvet box out of her pocket. " I was saving this for her birthday, but your way

of giving it to her would be much better." She couldn't stop smiling. Miroku gave

her a smile and opened the little box. He gasped when he saw the ring. It was

the second most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life ( Sango being the

first. ) It was an opal ring, with so many gorgeous colors, all of them Sango's

favorite. He hugged Kagome and put the box in his own pocket. " Kagome..

how can I ever repay you...thank you." She smiled and pushed him back to

camp, before the others woke up. Inuyasha and Sango were still asleep, and

so Kagome gently slipped back underneath her sleeping bag and cuddled

Inuyasha. Of course Miroku did the same. The sun was just now coming up,

and Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved to see the sunset. She played with

his cute little floppy ears, giggling when they flopped back into place. Inuyasha

woke with a smile on his face as he watched Kagome giggle at his ears. " Is

that how you're gonna wake me up from now on?" He asked with a little laugh

in his voice. " I don't know I haven't decided yet between that and"...Her

voice trailed off as she brushed her lips with Inuyasha's, before gently pulling

away. Inuyasha opened his eyes and said " I can't decide either...I like both ways."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again. Miroku didn't exactly know how to wake up

Sango, without getting a slap in the face. So he decided a kiss would have to do.

He leaned down to her face ( you see Sango is awake at this point, but he doesnt

know that...' mwah ha ha ha ha.') Before he was even close enough to breath on

her she reached up and pulled him into a heated kiss. This shocked Miroku and

so he was completely still for a long while, before finally wrapping his arms around

her and kissing her back. When they pulled away from each other Sango smiled

up at him. He couldn't help but smile back. The sunrise was now in full affect, and

the glow of the wakening sky was upon Sango's face. It seemed as if the angels

in heaven were shining a light on her, as if to tell him that this was the perfect time

to ask her to be his wife. " Sango?" He was whispering so that the others couldn't

hear. She was silent, awaiting his question, " Would you do me the honers of...

of being my wife, Sango?" She was shocked and couldn't speek. He reached

into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box, she had never seen anything

like it. He held out the box to her. So she opened it and when she saw it, she

couldn't breathe. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took

it imediately. " Miroku I wan't nothing more." He let out a breath of relief that

he had been holding in for quite a while, and he smiled down at the girl. _She said_

_yes...she will stay with me forever._ He thought to himself. She was thinking

the same thing. When everyone was up and ready to start the day, Sango and

Miroku told everyone of their good news. Inuyasha was happy, and so was

Kagome, but Kagome didn't seem as surprised as Inuyasha for some reason.

The rest of the day was quite peacefull. Kagome didn't sense any sacred jewel

shards, and Inuyasha caught nothing but the scent of his friends. Miroku and

Sango were off in the woods, to be alone together. Shippo and Kirara also

went on a walk so that Inuyasha and Kagome could also be alone together.

As soon as they got out of site from the camp, and Sango was sure that nobody

could hear them, she leaped into Miroku, actually knocking him down this time.

Sango pushed her lips against his and parted her lips, so they could taste the

essence of each other. As their tongues battled for dominence ( which was a

battle that neither of them would win. ) Sango lay on top of Miroku. Back at

camp, Inuyasha was resting his head on Kagome's lap. Each time he sighed

happily, Kagome gave him a soft kiss. Inuyasha began to realize this and so he

began sighing an awful lot. ( hehehehehehe I love that part ). " Inuyasha?"

" Yeah Kagome." " I was wondering...you said I could go home tomorrow, but

I need to stay there for about a week and I want you to come with me." She

waited for his response. She saw him smile, and he said " Only if I can walk

you to school in the mornings and pick you up after." " Of course you can

Inuyasha, but now matter what, you better only keep your eyes on me."

She said with a smirk. " Why would I look at anyone else Kagome?" He said

teasing her a little. She kissed him again, and sighed happily. Inuyasha

heard this and reached up and kissed her. She laughed and cuddled against

his chest.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Ok guys I am almost out of ideas so HELP! lol if you have a certain chapter you

would like to see, then tell me, please review ok.


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately the characters in this story do not belong to me. ' sighs

dreamily.' " Rumiko Takahashi is so lucky "

' Ok you guys I was out of ideas for a few days there, that's why my chapters are

getting to be so "cheezy". But I promise I have some new ideas and I am going

to make them more interesting.

Please enjoy chapter 12 and review OR ELSE! A lot of you that read this story

do not review but I love reviews so please please please review.

Mwah hahahahaha

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished packing their things and they were headed for the well.

Sango and Miroku had a week alone together because Inuyasha was going with Kagome. However they

still had to put up with Shippo, but Kirara would most likely keep him buisy. " Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

with a note of curiosity in her voice. " Yeah...What is it Kagome?" Replied the anxious hanyou. " You do

know that I am going to be at school all day for the next week, and that you are going to be left home with

my family...Right?" Said Kagome awaiting his reply. " Yes Kagome...I know...as long as your grampa

doesn't start throwing those fake sutas at me again...I'll be fine." He said with a laugh. They entered the

well and within seconds the strange blue light of time travel appeared, and they climbed out into the shrine

of the Higurashi family. " Mom I'm home!" Yelled Kagome, as she took off her shoes and entered the living

room. " Kagome!" Yelled Mrs. Higurashi and Sota at the same time. Kagome's mom embraced both her and

Inuyasha, smiling happily. Sota hugged his sister, and then shook Inuyasha's hand, trying to seem like a man.

Inuyasha shook his hand, before saying " Hey there twerp...Mrs. Higurashi." He said with a light nod, as if

to bow. Kagome's grandpa came into the living room." Welcome Home Kago..." He stopped in his tracks

when he saw Inuyasha, and pulled out a stack of sutras, throwing them at him he said. " Demon be gone.."

" Grandpa!" Kagome shouted. " Stop that...Leave Inuyasha alone." Inuyasha just stood there obviously angry,

but he was smiling because the old man thinking he could get rid of Inuyasha with those lowsey sutras was

amusing to Inuyasha. Kagome's mom tried to change the subject. " So is Inuyasha going to stay here with us

for a little while." She said with a hopeful smile. ( Kagome's mom aproves of their relationship and is always

trying to get them together...I think that she just really likes Inuyasha and wants grandchildren.) " Yes mom he

is." Said Kagome with a small smile. " Yes..." Sota snickered. Kagome's mom obviously approved because

she picked up Kagome's bag and headed for upstairs. " Inuyasha...While I put Kagome's stuff away, why don't

you go with her to the bathroom so that she can show you how to work the knobs so that you can take a

shower." She said with a cheery glisten in her eye. He nodded and followed Kagome up the stairs. Kagome

showed Inuyasha the basics of the bath and shower, and then left him to undress, however she had him hand

her his cloths through the door so that she could wash them as he showered. After putting Inuyasha's cloths in

the washer, she headed for her room to find her mother sitting on her bed smiling as she entered the room.

" I can tell your relationship with Inuyasha has grown Kagome...Is there something you wish to tell me." She

said with a huge grin. " Momma...Inuyasha and I have finally admitted our true feelings for each other." She

said as she sat next to her mom on the bed. " Oh I'm so glad dear." Said her mother with a hopeful look.

" So when am I going to get those cute little puppy eared grandchildren that I have been waiting for?" She said

with a teasing but also a serious note in her voice. Kagome just looked at her mother and smiled. " Kagome..

you know that I trust you...you are a very level headed girl...and because of this I am going to allow you and

Inuyasha to sleep in the same bed while he's here, as long as nothing serious goes on." She said playfully

tugging on her daughters long raven black hair. " Thanks mom." She said, when she heard the washer click,

and she got up to go and put his cloths in the dryer. Inuyasha had just finished toweling off when he heard

Kagome rap on the door, telling him that she had his clothes. He accepted them from her and got dressed. He

loved how warm the clothing felt against his shivering body. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room when he was

finished batheing. She was sitting on the end of her bed with her mother. As soon as he heard them say his

name he walked away from the door and headed downstairs, not wanting to eavesdrop. Sota was sitting on

the couch playing what he told Inuyasha was a videogame. The little figures on the screen amazed Inuyasha.

Kagome's time had a lot more technology then his. He sat down next to Sota and took the strange looking,

what he called a controller that he offered him and began to play, what he called Red Ninja " End of Honer"

( that's my favorite, fudal era game. ) In the game, every time Inuyasha beat an opponant he screamed " Iron

Reaver Soul Stealer!" Which made Sota laugh. Kagome tumbled down the stairs to see why Inuyasha was

screaming his trade mark words. She saw him playing videogames, and she cracked up laughing at the site

of Inuyasha attacking her t.v. everytime he beat an enemy. Kagome's mom asked her to help with dinner. So

she went into the kitchen and started making some ramen for Inuyasha and her family. As soon as the paper

lid was off of the ramen cup, Inuyasha was in the kitchen drooling and staring at it. Kagome's mom giggled and

handed an already made cup of ramen to Inuyasha, who graciously accepted it. They all sat down at the table,

talking when their mouths were empty and catching up on the day. When they were all done with dinner. They

went into the living room to watch a movie. They sat in this order. Kagome's mom, Grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha,

and Kagome on Inuyasha's lap. The movie was strange to Inuyasha, yet also interesting. It was called " War

Of The Worlds" ( my favorite movie, tee hee. ) After the movie, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go to bed.

Inuyasha slept on the inside of the bed and Kagome by the edge. The bed was kind of small, but Inuyasha

held Kagome tight so even if she wanted to fall off, she couldn't. Nothing " serious " happened, because they

wanted to respect Mrs. Higurashi's wishes. However there were some intense kissing sessions. They both

drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter.You do not have to read it if you do not wish to.

If you do not read the. Ok please review. also thank you

to those of you who have reviewed so far : Scaevola, DarkHanyouHeart,

Flamegirl37c, aisha, inuyashababy123, and lil'nay. thanks again always,

Hitomi


	13. Back To School

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me.

'Ok you guys I have a potential editor now so the chapters may be a little bit better

now ok...ok. I hope you liked the last chapter, and how dare you guys for not

reviewing. I feel so sad. I know that this story sux but don't worry my second one

will be better I am making a second story maybe tomorrow or later this week.

Please enjoy chapter 13 and REVIEW!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha was the first to wake. Some of the sun was streaming through the

window, and there was not a cloud in the sky. Although none of the wakening sun

could reach him and Kagome, he could see her clearly. She was a gorgeous site.

A strand of her hair was lying upon her face, and Inuyasha removed it to reveal

the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. Her raven black hair shimmered in the

darkness. Her long dark lashes only accentuated her beauty, and her perfect, clear,

creamy skin added to the effect. He lay there holding her tightly, just gazing at her

for long moments, until he couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned over her and

pressed his lips against her's. she kissed him back when she woke, and she

smiled when the kiss was broken. He smiled back. Then she reached over him

and turned off the now screeching alarm. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the noise

until she turned it off. He was too wrapped up in Kagome. She reluctantly got out

of bed and Inuyasha averted his eyes as she changed her clothes. (not that he

wanted to though...mwah hahahaha ) They both walked down the stairs together

hand in hand. Kagome's mother was waiting for them in the kitchen, she already

had breakfast on the table. Inuyasha and Kagome ate quickly and then Inuyasha

sat in the kitchen while Kagome hurried to get ready for school. Kagome's mom

sat directly across from him, and started up a conversation with him.

"Inuyasha? So what exactly happens in your time? Because Kagome

doesn't exactly put things into detail, she usually just talks about you and Miroku,

and Sango." She sat, silently awaiting his answer. " Well...We fight a lot of

demons, and search for jewel shards." Kagome was still running about the house.

"We are put in danger many times a day." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes flickered with

fear for a second or two, but then she quickly struck it off of her face. Inuyasha

continued. " We are always after one demon...Naraku. He is a disgusting

excuse for a demon." Inuyasha said with the fire of hate in his eyes. Kagome's

mom looked unusually calm. "Thank you Inuyasha." She looked at him with great

affection in her eyes. "Thank you for protecting my Kagome." She came around

to the other side of the table and embraced him. "Uh...you're welcome." He said

while returning her hug. Not long after, Kagome was ready and waiting at the

door for Inuyasha to walk with her. They walked out the door hand in hand. Inuyasha

wearing his red cap. Kagome was telling Inuyasha about what she did in school

and how she had a huge test and all sorts of things. However Inuyasha wasn't

listening. His eyes were darting from one object to the next. He had never been

in this part of Kagome's neighborhood. It was amazing. There were hundreds of

TV's in the shop windows and many clothes, and at one point he even saw the game

that he and Sota had played, and the movie that they had watched. When they

reached the school there were so many students, all of them. except the guys were

wearing the same outfit as Kagome. Inuyasha stood in amazement until Kagome

told him goodbye and they kissed. Inuyasha was going to go back to the shrine,

but instead he wanted to stay close enough to Kagome that he could still smell

her wondrous scent. He leaped into a nearby tree and sat there the rest of the

day. Eri, Yuki, and Aime came up to Kagome just as Inuyasha was walking away.

"Kagome...who's the lil' hottie?" Said Eri with a teasing smirk. "Who Inuyasha."

"So is that your jealous boyfriend's name?" Said Yuki. Kagome told them yes

and they walked in to the school laughing and chatting about school. Kagome

barely listened to what the sensei said to the class all day. She was distracted

with thoughts of Inuyasha. She didn't even hear Hojo when he talked to her. She

looked at the clock, there was only 2 minutes left of class. When the bell rang

she grabbed her belongings and almost ran out of the school. Inuyasha could

sense Kagome coming and so he leaped out of the tree and stood at the foot

of the steps waiting for her. Then he saw her run out of the building and leap

into his arms, he smiled and swirled her around. Hundreds of girls were giving

Kagome jealous looks, as Inuyasha twirled her in his arms. Kagome looked one

of them straight in the eye and winked at her, before giving Inuyasha a kiss. The

girl walked silently away, sheathing with hate. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out

of the school grounds whispering and smiling to each other.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

'Ok guys did you like it? Next chapter, Hojo attacks Inuyasha. Heee Heee.

Please review'. always,

Hitomi


	14. Sleeping Angel

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me. 'Sighs, Rumiko

Takahashi is my idol.'

'Ok guys, I loved the reviews that I got. Glad you guys like my story so far. In this

Chapter "Hojo the wanna be hobo" attacks Inuyasha. (Evil laugh) I know, I know

Sounds good huh? Well anyway, I'll shut up now. On with chapter 14.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hojo stood at the foot of the school steps frozen with shock.' _Did Kagome_

_Just...kiss that guy?' _He thought to himself. "How could she!" He screamed aloud.

A few girls walked past him and giggled. He looked insane talking to himself." No...

This can't be true." He whispered to himself. "Kagome can't love that creep...this

must be an act." He said with a huge smirk. "Kagome loves me, and she must of

had this guy pose as her boyfriend to make me jealous?" He said with a smile.

(You see Hojo is kinda full of himself and so he's not all there, if you know what I

mean. He always thinks that whatever Kagome does revolves around him. Yeah

I know total idiot right? )

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the Higurashi shrine whispering little things

In each others ears. Kagome was giggling because of something Inuyasha had said

when they walked through the door. (Mwah hahahah, wanna know what he said,

well lets say he said "Don't you think Hojo is a total panzy." Ha! At least that's what

I would of said. ) "Mom we're home!" Kagome yelled as they entered the living

room. "Welcome home dear." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she came into the living

Room and embraced both Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome dropped her bag at her

feet because of the weight, and plopped down on the sofa. Inuyasha realized the

bag was too heavy for her and so he carried it upstairs, before coming back down-

stairs and sitting next to her.

Mrs. Higurashi went into the kitchen to make them some after school herbal

tea. Kagome turned on the t.v. and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. she

shifted in his arms so that she could lean on his chest. They began watching a dumb

after school special called "Teen Titans " On Cartoon Network. ( Tee Hee )

Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and gave them their herbal tea, before

returning to the kitchen, not only to start dinner, but also to give them some privacy.

Sota entered the living room. He'd just gotten out of school. He stood directly in front

of the t.v. to get their attention. He wanted to talk to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" He said

shyly. "Yeah what is it twerp?" "Said Inuyasha." Umm...I need your help." Inuyasha

Just stared at Sota for a long moment before finally saying "Sure twerp...what do ya

need?" "Not here...in private." Sota began walking to his room and Inuyasha

followed. When they were both in Sota's room Sota closed the door behind them.

"Ok...Well...the thing is...Inuyasha I'm just going to come right out and say

It...I need you to help me build up my strength. "Sota said, staring at Inuyasha

awaiting his reply. "Why?" Inuyasha said with curiosity in his voice.

Sota fidgeted and blushed. "Well...I can't climb the rope in gym class, and

it's embarassing." Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Is that all?" Inuyasha said between

his gasps for breath. Sota nodded and Inuyasha stopped laughing. He noticed that

Sota was staring at the ground. Inuyasha placed one hand on his shoulder and told

him that he would help him. Meanwhile Hojo was at his own house, making a plan

to tell Kagome his feelings and convince her that she no longer needed to have that

guy around. He decided that he would punch the guy senseless, and impress

Kagome. Inuyasha went back into the living room to find that Kagome had fallen

asleep. He smiled and got a blanket from her room, and draped it across her

body. She shifted but did not wake. The sun had just begun to set, and orange,

yellow, and reddish pink painted the sky. Inuyasha decided that he and Sota had

better start their training before the day was done. They started with some basic

strength building exercises. First they did push ups, then sit ups, and pull ups.

The last thing they did was climbing a rope that was fastened to one of the

branches of a tree that was in Kagome's yard. (not the sacred tree)

After Sota was finally able to climb the rope they decided to call it a day.

Inuyasha entered the living room, followed by Sota. Mrs. Higurashi entered. "Time for dinner you guys." She said before returning to the kitchen. Sota followed his

mother, and Inuyasha walked over to Kagome to attempt wakening her. He gently kissed her a few times until she kissed back. He pulled away and she whimpered

softly, upset that he had pulled away so soon. "Dinner is ready." He whispered to

her. She nodded and he helped her into the kitchen, because she was still drowsy.

After a yummy dinner of salmon, pickles, and slices of egg, they all went to bed.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep in each others arms, after a long kissing

session. The next morning Kagome awoke and turned to face Inuyasha. He was

still asleep. Once again his ears were floppy and he was smiling. She smiled back

because he was just so darn cute. She kissed the soft part of his ears and then his

lips. He woke as soon as she reached his ears and shivered at the feel of her lips

against such a delicate place on his body. She giggled when he shivered, and he

pulled her close to him and kissed her. ( I'm gonna skip forward to them walking

to school. ) Inuyasha and Kagome once again made the short trip to Kagome's

school. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridal style this time however. She was

smiling and so was he. Every now and then she would nuzzle his chest, and neck,

and hands. Each time she did this he smiled. When they reached the school, they

kissed deeply. Hojo stomped over to the kissing couple and yanked them apart.

"Stay away from my Kagome!" Hojo the hobo hissed. He through a punch at

Inuyasha, who easily dodged it.

Hojo was paralyzed for a moment. '_He's so fast!_' Hojo thought. Inuyasha

landed a hard punch directly in Hojo's left eye. Hojo screamed and fell on his butt.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed at Hojo, before kissing Inuyasha once more.

Inuyasha climbed into the tree at Kagome's school and waited for her to come

out after school. He chuckled when he saw Hojo get up slowely, and walk into the

school.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Did ya like it? I hope so, well please review and i'll see ya soon. Always, Hitomi

Good news, I have fixed all of my other chapters and so Inuyasha no longer asks Kagome

to be his mate twice and there are ""s kk.


	15. Hojo's Black Eye

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me.

' Ok guys I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews that I got, and

the reason that my chapters aren't set up right is because I only

have word pad, I don't have Microsoft word or anything so bare

with me ok.'

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hojo entered his first period class with a black eye. Everyone

but the sensei laughed. " Hojo...what happened to you?" The

sensei cried out in alarm. Hojo said nothing as he sat down in his

assigned seat. After a long moment of silence, he said " I..."

He looked over to Kagome who was totally ignoring him. " I got

hit in the eye in p.e." He said with a convincing smile. The subject

was dropped immediately and the class began. At lunch, Kagome

sat with her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki. " Kagome?...did you see

what happened to Hojo...He has a black eye!" Said Yuki. " Yeah

I did, Inuyasha punched him for interrupting us when we were

kissing." Kagome said, smiling when she thought of how easily

Inuyasha took him down. Her friends said nothing, and then Eri said

" That's actually pretty cute, I mean he's just so protective of you."

She smiled at Kagome, who smiled back. " Yeah, he's really great."

Kagome said, obviously in her own little world. Meanwhile in The

feudal era Miroku and Sango were talking.

" Sango?" Miroku asked. " Yes Miroku?" Sango said, locking

her eyes with his gorgeous midnight blue ones. " Do you think that

Inuyasha and Kagome are alright?" He asked. " Of coarse they are

Miroku, Kagome's time is a lot safer then ours, besides, Kagome

has Inuyasha to look after her." Miroku nodded and got up. " Where

are you going Miroku?" Sango asked, afraid that she had made him

upset. " Just for a little walk...Wanna come?" He asked with a

mischievous smile. Sango smiled back and got up, and walked over

to him, slipping her hand in his. Shippou and Kirara were already out

walking and chasing butterflies together. Miroku and Sango had

walked a little ways into the woods, before Miroku pulled Sango

into a heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he

wrapped his around her waist. He lowered his hands but for once

she didn't care. She was to wrapped up in him to care. They slipped

their tongues into each other's mouths and became lost in their own

little world. Sango shivered under his touch, and he smiled against

her lips. She pulled herself closer to him, and he didn't complain.

They only broke the kiss for air. They smiled at each other,

and continued on their walk. Sango and Miroku stopped walking

when they reached the middle of the woods, and Miroku sat down,

offering Sango his hand so that she could sit on his lap. She

accepted it, and buried herself in his arms, happy for his warmth.

Kagome ran out of the school and kissed Inuyasha, glad that the

school day was done, and that she could now spend the rest of it

with Inuyasha.

" I missed you Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily to the boy

before her. " Of coarse you missed me." He said with a smirk.

She gave him a pout look ( IT"S FAKE! hee hee) and said,

" You didn't miss me?" He smiled and leaned over her to whisper

in her ear. " Who said I didn't miss you." He lifted her in his arms.

bridal style, and began walking toward her house. They were both

smiling. Sota arrived home and ran into the living room where his

sister and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch, " Inuyasha...I did it

I climbed the rope!" Inuyasha gave him congrats, before turning

back to the show they had been watching.

Miroku and Sango walked back to camp to look after Shippo.

They smiled at each other, through the camp fire as they ate dinner.

When night came they lay together, talking about how much they

loved each other, and how they planned to kill Naraku. That night

Kagome and Inuyasha lay in each other's arms just gazing at each

other. Smiling occationaly, before falling asleep.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok I know it was short but I am running out of ideas and, I havent

updated in a while so I did it in a hurry. Hope you liked it. Please

review ok. Always, Hitomi


	16. Planning

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me. " Rumiko Takahashi

is still my idol .

' Ok guys. Sorry the last chapter was so short but I don't really have much to work

with except for my own crazy fantasies. . Well anyway, I will try and make this

one longer ok, even though I have school tomorrow and I am unbelievably tired.

Anyways enjoy chapter 16 ok. Just a little heads up in the later chapters I am

planning on killing Kikyo, sorry if there are any Kikyo fans reading this but I HATE

KIKYO! Sorry guys, just my opinion. I might even kill Kougo, we'll see. Oh yeah

and i'm not making a lemon cuzz the're icky, but I will have them mate. Ok guess

i'll shut up now ok.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome awoke to the rapidly riseing sun, and carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Inuyasha.

She successfully got up and headed down stairs. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen, just as she'd

suggested. " Good morning mom. " Kagome cried happily, as she skipped into the kitchen and sat next to her

mom. " Good morning dear. " Said Mrs. Higurashi, as she blew on her pipeing hot tea. Kagome was especialy

happy today, and her mother knew why. _Flashback of last night:_ Kagome slipped into the kitchen to speak

with her mother. Inuyasha was in the living room playing more video games with Sota. " Um...Mom? " Kagome

scuffed her feet on the kitchen floor, as if she was embarassed. " Yes what is it dear? " Mrs. Higurashi was

watching her daughter shuffle her feet amused. " Do you think that i'm old enough to..." Kagome blushed

furiously. " Go on honey. " Mrs. Higurashi was eager to hear what her daughter was so embarassed to say. She

knew that it had to do with Inuyasha.

" Well...Do you think that i'm old enough to...to...to get married, and become Inuyasha's mate? "

Kagome instantly blushed 3 shades of red, and averted her eyes until she was looking at the ground, and not at

her mothers amused face. " Well of course you are honey...You are a very beautiful grown woman, and I am

very pleased that you and Inuyasha wish to spend the rest of your life together." Kagome instantly let out a

sigh of relief. Kagome peeked around the corner of the door to see if Inuyasha was still occupied. Which of

course he was. She turned back to her mother. " Mom...I have something special planned for Inuyasha

tomorrow." Kagome's eyes lit up as she dreamily thought of Inuyasha. Kagome's mom stared at her, waiting

patiently for her daughter to snap back into reality. " Kagome...are you gonna tell me about this something

special or not?" Kagome's mom smirked. Her mother's voice jerked Kagome back into reality, and she

suddenly realized that her mother had asked her a question. " What was that momma?" Kagome giggled

excitedly when her mother repeated the question. " Well first of all I think we should have a romantic dinner,

and then..." Kagome's voice trailed off and she began blushing at the thought of almost telling her mother

that she planned on making love to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother watched her daughter blush and pace, and

she almost giggled. She knew exactly what her daughter was going to say, and she approved completely.

" Kagome?" When her daughters attention was on her once again, she spoke. " Make love?...is that what

you were going to say Kagome?" Kagome imediately blushed, and simply nodded to her mother in agreement.

" Oh Kagome..." Her mother giggled, when her daughters face reddened. " Don't be ashamed about

making love. It's perfectly natural." Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her mother was so calm

about this. However, she was also relieved that her mother approved. " Momma?" Kagome was sitting next to

her mother once agian. " Could you meet me in the kitchen tomorrow morning before everyone wakes up, and

possibly help me plan my outfit and the dinner?" Her mother said that she would, and then they both decided to

go back into the living room. _End of flashback:_ " Kagome, I have a few ideas for your special evening." Her

mother winked at her when she said the last two words. Kagome blushed a bit before leaning in closer, so that

she could hear her better.

Inuyasha woke to find that Kagome wasn't there. This worried him a bit, and he decided to go look for

her. He wasn't really worried, he was more or less sad that he hadn't awakened to her sweet face and kisses.

He fumbled down the stairs rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kagome and her mother had long ago finished their

planning, and so Kagome was now sitting on the couch daydreaming, and her mother was in the kitchen

making breakfast. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha sleepily coming downstairs. He flopped down on

the couch next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and yawned. Kagome leaned against him

and gave him a sweet good morning kiss. It was imediately returned to her. When the kiss was broken,

Kagome said " Inuyasha...guess what?" She gave him a little sexy smile and his ears perked up, and all of the

sleep disappeared from his face, as he awaited what she was going to say. " I have a special surprise in store

for us tonight." She said playfully tugging on one of his ears. " Really...like what?" He purred under her touch.

" We're going to have our own little romantic dinner. But first we have to buy you some clothes to wear

for tonight." Inuyasha shrugged and kissed her once more. " Anything for you wench." He said with a teasing

smile. Kagome suddenly pouted. " You know I hate it when you call me names." She said, giving him her

saddest puppy dog eyes. He imediately felt bad, and his regret was written all over his face. Kagome saw

how sad he was all of the sudden, and she gave him a smile. " Just kidding." She said giving him a little kiss on

the tip of his nose. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. " So when do we go get those clothes?" " Right now.. go get

dressed." She said, pushing him up the stairs.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok well did you like it? I sure hope so. Please review, and no flamers please.

later guys and again please review.


	17. The Big Date

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story do not belong to me.

' Ok guys, I know that you have all been waiting for this chapter, sorry about the

wait. I have so much school work it isn't even funny. This is my first year of High

School, i'm 14 years old turning 15, and man it sucks. Well anyway thanks to all

of you who did review. Hugs and Kisses. Ok...ok i'll shut up now, on with chapter 17.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the mall and set out to find Inuyasha some proper clothes for

their date tonight. Kagome had a hold of Inuyasha's hand, and she was now practically dragging him

through the stores. " Oh Inuyasha...it's perfect!" Kagome cried out at the site of the black silk shirt, and

black slacks in the window. Inuyasha eyed the clothes, and shrugged. He knew that even if he hated the

clothes, he would wear it anyway to make Kagome happy. Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the dressing room,

with the clothes for him to try on in hand. When they were inside, she tossed the pants at him. " Put these on."

She said, while digging through the clothes that she had, for some proper shoes. He did as she instructed, and

took off his own pants to put the new ones on. When Kagome looked up from her digging, her breath caught in

her throat when she saw how Inuyasha looked in the black pressed slacks. He looked as if he were meant to be

in one of her calendars. He was hot! His muscles shown with his shirt off and man did he look good in black.

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha said " Like what ya see?" and then he pulled her into a heated kiss.

Kagome pulled away to make him beg for more, and then she through the shirt at him. " Now this." She said as

she handed him the silk shirt, as well as the shoes. Kagome watched him slip on the shirt, and when he tried

to button it, she stopped him. " Can I?" Said Kagome, blushing. He smiled and said " Of course, you can...

you don't even have to ask." She blushed at this but quickly got over it as she ran over to him and took hold of

the shirt. She button top to bottom, and as she did she made sure that her fingers caressed his chest every

once in awhile as she buttoned.

When Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of the dressing room, Mrs. Higurashi gasped. " Inuyasha...

you look amazing!" Inuyasha blushed when she said this, and Kagome beamed at how great her favorite

hanyou looked in his new clothes. They finished buying Inuyasha clothes and were now in search of a hot dress

for Kagome to wear. They made Sota and Inuyasha go to a different part of the mall, so that her dress would

be a surprise. ( yeah, I know that I didn't mention that Sota was with them, but he is ok.) Kagome froze in her

place when she saw the dress of her dreams. It was in one of the display windows. It was midnight blue, and it

was strapless. It went to the middle of her thighs. When she tried it on, it clung to her in all the right places, but

still gave her room to slip out of it as easily as possible.

Kagome and her mom both agreed on the dress, and they bought some strappy, wide heals. Now they

only had to go fetch Inuyasha and Sota. On the way home in the car, Kagome couldn't wait for their date. She

was hopeing that Inuyasha enjoyed her dress, as much as she thought he would. Kagome planned on going to

the ramen shop across from the park, because it was Inuyasha's favorite. It was a beautiful night, and so

Kagome figured that they could also maybe take a walk through the park. At home, while Inuyasha and Kagome

dressed, Kagome was left to her thoughts. _" This is out last night alone together...tomorrow we have to go_

_back to the fudal era, so I hope that this night is special."_ Kagome had her dress on, and she put her hair up

in a french twist, making sure to leave a few strands hanging to give Inuyasha a little to play with. She put on

some cherry red lip gloss, and looked herself over in the mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

The lip gloss made her lips seem fuller, and the dress looked even better on her then it had in the dressing

room.

She headed down the stairs to find that Inuyasha was waiting for her at the bottom, in his new clothes.

He had his back to her, and when he noticed Sota staring at something behind him, he turned around, and

his heart skipped a beat. Kagome looked gorgeous. Her dress made all of her curves visible, which Inuyasha

was greatfull for. She wore cherry red lip gloss and it made her lips shine and shimmer, and even seem fuller.

She had her hait in a french twist, and the stray strands of hair that hung loose only accentuated her beauty.

For a long moment he couldn't breathe. When she reached him, she slipped her arm in his, and smiled. He

took in a long breath, and said " K...Kagome...you look amazing!" Kagome loved his reaction. They headed

out the door after agreeing to be home in 4 hours, at the most.

It was a gorgeous night. Rain had fallen earlier, so the sky was clear, revealing the bright and beautiful

stars. The wet street seemed to be shimmering in the blue glow of the moon. It was a little cold outside, and

Kagome used this opertunity to cuddle up to Inuyasha as they walked. He didn't seem to mind, because he

affectionately wrapped one arm around her, and blew his hot breath on her cold hands, to make her warm.

When they reached the ramen shop Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as the moon. There were so many choices.

He looked to Kagome, as if he was scared to choose one for himself. She smiled and ordered the original kind

of ramen for him. They found a table in the corner of the shop, that was completely private. Kagome loved this

because she planned on telling Inuyasha what she had planned for the rest of the night. They sat down, and

Kagome was so wrapped up in the warm bowl of ramen that she didn't even notice that Inuyasha was using

manners, that were even better than hers. He didn't have his elbows on the table, and he wasn't inhaling his

food as he usually did. Kagome looked up from her bowl and smiled. " You really do have manners." She said

with a little teasing smirk on her face. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, but then he realized that he

had been using his manners, and smiled. " Oh...yeah...I forgot that I even had them...my mom taught them to

me." He said, before giving her the best smile that he had. She was so caught up in his perfect features that

she didn't even realize that they were both done eating. " Inuyasha...I thought it might be nice to go for a little

walk in the park...I meen if you want to." She said while clearing their ramen bowls from the table, and setting

them on the counter. Inuyasha smiled at her, because he had planned on walking with her in the park anyway.

" Sure...we can do that." He smiled at her. When they exited the shop, they headed straight for the park,. hand

in hand. They sat down on the nearest bench, which was perfect bacause it gave them a wonderful view of the

stars. " Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sliding closer to him on the bench. " Yeah?" He said with curiosity in his

eyes. " Do you know the real reason why I thought we should go on a date tonight?" She said now blushing.

" No...why did you wanna go out?" He said slipping his arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

Kagome told Inuyasha her plans for them this evening. " K..Kagome...are you really sure that you wanna go

through with this, i can wait...i really can." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was kidding or not.

" Inuyasha...I have been thinking about this alot...and I want nothing more than to be your mate...so yes i'm

sure." Inuyasha was about to cry at her words, but instead he pulled her to his chest and cuddled her. Telling

her over and over again how much he loved her. Inuyasha carried Kagome home. They knew that everyone

would be asleep because it was 3:00 a.m. Inuyasha carried Kagome into her room and sat her on the bed,

before sitting next to her. " So...what happens now?" Inuyasha asked, not sure of what people in Kagome's

time do for mating.

Kagome giggled and told Inuyasha " We have to undress each other." He looked at her for a long

moment before reaching for her blouse. ( Sorry guys, no lemon so i'm switchin to Sango and Miroku )

" Miroku?...Kagome and Inuyasha come back tomorrow morning...so...I was wondering if you would take

a walk with me?" Sango gave him a teasing smile, and he instantely knew why she was asking to be alone with

him. " Why...of course my dear Sango, I would love to take a walk with you." Miroku and Sango glanced back at

Kirara as if to tell her to keep an eye on Shippo. She nodded, and so they started their decent into the woods.

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck when they were out of site and pulled him down to meet her

lips. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to his chest. " Miroku?" She

whispered against his lips.

" Yes?" He asked, pulling away to look into her eyes. " I want you to take my inocents." Sango said,

before imediately blushing. Miroku smiled, before lifting her off the ground and into his arms " Anything for you

Sango." He said before gently lying her on her back. ( Back to Inuyasha and Kagome ) " Kagome this is gonna

hurt for a bit, but it will go fast ok." He said before biteing down where her shoulder and neck collided. Kagome

winced at the pain, but it was suddenly gone and she relaxed. " That didn't really hurt." She said smiling up at

her hanyou mate. ( Ya! Go Kagome, it's ur birthday, we gon party like it's ur birthday! ok i'm ok now, yeah

that's right they are finally mated. )

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok guys I hope u liked it, it was fun to write. Please review ok bye.


	18. Farwell Kikyo

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

' Ok guys hope you liked the last chapter. I loved all of the reviews that I got. Thanks

to those of you who did review. In this chapter Inuyasha and Kagome go back to the

fudal era, and lets just say that Koga and Kikyo arent to happy about them mating,

oh yeah and just so you guys are clear, yes Sango and Miroku made love too. Ok

on with chapter 18.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sango and Miroku walked back to the camp site after cleaning up. Kirara and Shippo were already

asleep. Sango couldn't stop smiling. She had always hoped that her first time would be special, and with

someone that she loved, and it was. She desperately loved Miroku, and he had been so gentle with her, how

could it not have been special. This of course was Miroku's first time as well, and he thought the same thing that

Sango had thought. It was indeed a special moment, and now there would forever be a wonderful bond

between the two of them. Sango layed down in her sleeping bag and was soon joined by Miroku, who drapped

his arm acrossed her waist, before falling asleep. Sango smiled and fell asleep against his chest.

Inuyasha woke in the morning to find that Kagome was still asleep. He gently kissed and nuzzled her

untill she woke. When she woke up she gave Inuyasha a deep long kiss, and smiled at him, before getting up

and motioning for him to follow her into the shower. He didn't hestitate for a second, and ran to the bathroom

at her side. Kagome giggled and turned on the shower, and undressed. Inuyasha did the same. Their shower

was quite steamy, and when they got out Kagome was sore, and Inuyasha was exhausted. They had to go back

to the fudal era today. Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed and then packed Kagome's bag. They said

goodbye to her family, and then jumped down the well. The blue light of time travel once again appeared, and

they were in the fudal era.

Sango and Miroku had known that Inuyasha and Kagome would be coming back today and so they

waited by the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome in his arms, and he smiled at the two by the

well, something he never did. Sango imediately knew that Inuyasha had made Kagome his mate, and Inuyasha

could smell Miroku all over Sango, and vise versa, so of course he knew that they had made love. Kagome

was her normal cheery self, and she smiled, and said " so did anything happen while we were away?" and she

gave Sango a little playfull wink as Inuyasha set her on the ground. Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

and then looked to Sango and Miroku for answers. Sango knew what they wanted to hear but she was a little

embarassed to say it.

Sango shuffled her feet in embarassment and looked at Miroku to save her. He smiled and changed the

subject. " Kagome?...did anything happen between you two while you were away?" Miroku said, lifting one

eyebrow in curiosity, even though he already knew the answer. Kagome blushed and then said " umm...so

have you guys ate yet..no ok...i brought food." She ran over to her bag and pulled out cups of ramen and put

them over the fire. Miroku and Sango laughed because they hadn't even answered her. Inuyasha helped her cook

the ramen, accationaly giving her an affectionate nuzzle, which made her laugh. Sango watched the couple with

a bright smile on her face. They were finally together, and it made her happier then she had ever felt to see her

best friend...no her sister so happy.

Sango was sitting under the cherry blossom tree and she was being showered in little pink and white

flowers, which floated off of the tree every few minutes. Eventually Miroku walked over to her and smiled a

gorgeous smile and he sat down next to her, and eventually he layed his head in her lap and caught the little

flowers and gave them to Sango, who giggled. Kagome smiled and gave a thoughtful look in the direction of

Sango. " Food's done." Kagome said cheerfully. Sango and Miroku walked over to the fire and ate, as did

Inuyasha and Kagome. When they were done they spent most of the day catching up on everything that had

happened this past week. Before they were done talking Inuyasha stood up suddenly and looked at Kagome,

she imediately knew where he was going, because she sensed Kikyo near. She asked if Inuyasha wanted her

to come with him, but he said no, and so she stayed.

Inuyasha entered the clearing, where Kikyo waited for him. " Inuyasha I knew you would come." Kikyo

never smiled and so she didn't now. " What do you want Kikyo!" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. Kikyo

looked at him and said " are you coming to hell with me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked her right in the eye and

said " I probably would have about 2 years ago...but that was before I met Kagome...She is my mate now, and

we will make a family together someday, and destroy Naraku." " I will not go to hell with you Kikyo, but I will

avenge your death, because it was my fault, and I will let your soul rest in peace." Inuyasha said flatly, and he

began to walk away from her, but she lunged at him with hatred in her eyes. She had her bow and arrow out

and ready, but Inuyasha was to quick for her, and she nearly fell. Inuyasha broke her bow in half and said, "I

want you to leave Kagome, my family, and me alone from now on Kikyo." and he walked away, leaving her by

herself.

Kikyo stared in disbelief at Inuyasha's retreating back. " did that just happen?" she asked herself

Kikyo looked pathetic laying on the ground next to her broken bow and arrow. She had a look of betrayal and

hatred on her face. She walked out of the clearing swearing to kill Inuyasha if it was the last thing she did.

Inuyasha came back to the others and gave Kagome a little kiss. "What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

with a worried look on her face. Inuyasha smiled and said "I told her to leave my family and friends alone...

forever." Kagome was relieved and she gave Inuyasha a tight hug, and a passionate kiss and whispered

"I love you Inuyasha." she playfully tugged on one of his ears. Inuyasha smiled at her and said "I love you too

Kagome." he sat down and pulled her into his lap, and sighed contently.

The next morning the Inu-group set out to search for Naraku once again. Kagome was on Inuyasha's

back, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding on Kirara. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha "I can sense

Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he took off with Kagome on his back, in the direction that Kagome had

pointed. It didn't take long to find a very angry Kikyo waiting for the two of them in a small meadow. Kagome

hopped off of Inuyasha's back and looked at Kikyo with the same look she always gave her, sadness. She

felt bad for Kikyo, always having to wander the earth alone. Kikyo began laughing hysterically, and she

screamed "DIE INUYASHA!...and take your witch with you!" She readied her bow, and fired an arrow,

Kagome fired her arrow and it intersected with Kikyo's, both arrows split in half and fell the the ground. Kagome

glared and said "who are you callin a witch?"

Kagome fired another arrow just before Kikyo. Inuyasha sensing that his mate was in grave danger,

shot the wind scar straight at Kikyo, and he yelled "DIE!" a high pitched scream echoed through the air, as

Kikyo's remains were blown away by the wind. Inuyasha didn't feel anything at all, _I was only infatuated with_

_her, not in love, i love Kagome._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome walked to his side and whispered

"S...she's really g..gone." she was shocked, she held no grudge against Kikyo, and yet she was happy.

Inuyasha hugged her tight and said "yeah...she is...she can rest in peace now...her soul is at rest." Kagome

nuzzled against his chest, as they walked off together, completly in love.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok I know it was short sorry, and sorry I havent been on to update in FOREVER!

but I was really bussy with school work, anyway please review, and I promise

that it will NEVER take me this long to update again ok. later,

Hitomi A.K.A. Brittany


	19. Epic Battle part 1

**Disclaimer:** Ok guys, I know that it has been taking me longer and longer to write

my chapters, it wont take so long i promise, i have just been extremely bussy with

school and i've been sick. Well i loved the reviews that i got in the last chapter.

Yes Kikyo is dead! dances around smiling i love it! to answer some questions

in the last chapter some of you wondered where Sango and the others were, or

did inuyasha just leave them, he left to find Kikyo, the others are still on the path

in search of Naraku. Ok on with the next chapter.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha walked out of the clearing with Kagome at his side. They found the others waiting for them on

the dirt path. Sango walked up to them...she looked worried. "Kagome...what happened? We heard a scream."

Sango looked into her friends eyes, and them looked her over, in search of wounds. Kagome was breathless,

and still in shock and she smiled at Sango and whispered softly "It was...Kikyo...she's...gone." Kagome had a

mixed look between, frightened, shocked, happy, and sad. Sango hugged her and whispered "I know this must

be hard for you Kagome...but now she can rest in peace." Kagome hugged her warmly and smiled and said

"yeah...I guess good things can come out of sad things." She smiled and moved next to Inuyasha and climbed

on his back once again. Inuyasha smirked and looked back at the others "let's get moving...Naraku is near!"

he darted off, down the dirt path, leaving the others in the dust, coughing.

Miroku smiled at Sango and held out his hand, and helped her onto Kirara's back. They took off into the

air, right at Inuyasha's heals. They reached a nearby village in a small time span, and found an abandoned, yet

cozy little shack, to bed down for the night. Sango and Kagome set up their beds and built a warm fire in the

tiny shack, while Inuyasha and Miroku set out to find some dinner. In the hut Kagome was quiet. _" I can't..._

_believe it...she's really gone...she's finally at peace."_ Kagome thought to herself and smiled. Sango smiled

too,_ "now they can be together...without any distractions...they can have a family."_ Sango smiled and

glanced at her companion. "Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled up at her and she was no longer in

shock.

"Are you alright?" Sango didnt look concerned, but it showed in her voice and eyes. Kagome smiled and

said "Oh Sango...I know I should feel sad...but I don't...I've never felt happier...is that wrong?" Kagome said

with a guilty look in her eyes. Sango laughed and said "Oh Kagome...it's good to be happy...it just shows how

much you love Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and sat by the fire next to Sango, awaiting her lovers return. Miroku

and Inuyasha had captured and killed, four rabbits and many melons in the time it took for the girls to talk.

Both men smiled at their victory. While they walked back to the hut Miroku spoke. "Inuyasha...you seem happy

on the outside...but how do you feel inside?" Miroku was smiling and he had a fatherly look on his face.

Inuyasha sighed and said "you see...i feel bad...because i feel happy...i always thought that I was in love with

Kikyo...that I was ment to be with her always...but I was only infatuated with her, because she showed me

kindness...is that wrong Miroku?" Inuyasha had a cry for advice in his eyes.

Miroku laughed and said " of course not Inuyasha...you have every right to be happy." Inuyasha smiled

and thanked him. They entered the hut to find the girls sitting by a comforting fire, their bedding was spread

out. Inuyasha smiled when he saw them and he held up the food. "dinner anyone?" he had a gorgeous smile

on his face. Kagome felt warm and tingly inside when she saw it. She smiled and kissed him and said "thanks

Inuyasha...and Miroku." she smiled at them both. Inuyasha walked outside, and he and Kagome cleaned the

rabbits. Miroku sat next to Sango and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled and whispered "are

you ok Sango?" Sango leaned against him and whispered "yeah...do you think...that we will be able to free

Kohaku?" She looked sad. Miroku smiled and said "I don't have any doubts Sango...as soon as we kill Naraku

I will marry you, and I will take care of both you and your brother Kohaku...he'll be fine." he kissed her.

Tears shimmered from the light of the fire, in her eyes and she smiled and whispered "thank you Miroku."

She hugged him and they pulled apart when Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hut with the food. They placed

it over the fire, and soon they had a delicious meal ready. They ate in silence, but it was a good kind of silence.

The kind of silence in which a whole conversation is made, but not spoken. After they had finished eating,

Kagome stood up suddenly and looked at the others "I sense a sacred jewel shard...it's tainted." Inuyasha

pulled her onto his back and looked at the others, they were already on their feet and headed for a now

transformed Kirara. They all took off together in the direction that Kagome had pointed. In seconds they found

Kohaku, Kagura, Kana, and Naraku waiting for them. "It's a trap, we can't take them all at the same time!"

Inuyasha scowled. Suddenly Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods, and stood at his brother's side. "Inuyasha

I will assist you...but only because I Sesshomaru, have a score to settle with this Naraku." Inuyasha wasnt

happy, but they needed all the help they could get, so he simply nodded and unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome readied her bow and arrow, Sango had Haraikotsu held high above her head, and Miroku

had his staff out in front of him. Sesshomaru's hands were glowing green, and he had unsheathed his deadly

demon sword as well (I forgot the name of his sword haha, it was like Goshinki or somethin ). Naraku

laughed and held up his hand. In a split second, Kagura unleashed Dance of The Dragon, Kohaku charged

at the group, and Kana held up her soul sucking mirror. Inuyasha and the others however were ready for a

sudden attack, and Kagome had already fired an arrow at Kana's mirror, Sango was in battle with her brother,

Miroku took on Kagura, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged at Naraku. Naraku's group was taken by

surprise, and so their attack was weak. Sango pinned her brother to the ground, Kagome had broken Kana's

mirror, and Miroku split Kagura's fan in half with his staff.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still trying to hit Naraku, but he dodged every attack. Sango was crying

and she looked her brother in the eyes and whispered "Kohaku...I won't kill you...I love you brother." For a

moment Kohaku's eyes transformed out of their usual hypnotised look and a tear fell from his eye. But then

his eyes returned under Naraku's spell. Kagura was furious that her precious fan was ripped and she grabbed

Miroku by the throte and started strangling him, her eyes were glowing red. Miroku gasped for air, and his

eyes were full of terror. Naraku laughed at every attack the brothers threw at him and he eventuallly grew bored

and stabbed them both in the gut with a powerfull tentacle looking piece of his flesh. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

both clutched their wounds and panted, it seemed like they were going to lose this battle. Kagome was having

better luck then the others. Kana's mirror was broken and she smiled, proud of herself.

But just when it seemed that she would win, an arrow was shot out of the woods and hit Kagome

directly in her left side. Kagome crumpled to the ground in shock and disbelieve. Her eyes felt heavy, she was

losing a lot of blood, and darkness continued to engulf her vision. Just before she blacked out, she saw a

young woman step out of the woods...it was Kikyo, Kagome heard Inuyasha scream out Kagome's name

just before her senses cut out, she oculd no longer hear, tast, smell, or feel. It terrified her. Kikyo stepped

from the shadows and smiled because she had hit her mark just right. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing a deep

red, and he was growling deep in his throte. He stared at Kikyo with hatred and he wanted to rip her apart.

Sesshomaru was keeping Naraku at bay, and Miroku had cut off Kagura's arm with his staff. He pinned

her to the ground. Sango was still crying over her brother. Kagome was limp on the ground, and she looked

pale. Inuyasha was furious and he stared at Kikyo "you...were dead!" he screamed. Kikyo smirked and said

"that was mearly a demon puppet you fool!" This only made Inuyasha angrier and he charged at her and his

claws grew in length. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome's limp body on the ground. Kikyo never

even had a chance to run away. Inuyasha pinned her to the ground and he was snargling and growling.

Kikyo screamed and pushed him off. Inuyasha did the wind scar and this time, it was no demon puppet.

A sharp, blood curdling scream echoed throughout the trees, and Kikyo was nothing more then a pile of

ashes. Inuyasha was panting and he ran to Kagome's side and placed her head gently in his lap. He had

tears in his eyes and he realized suddenly that Kagome was the only person that he had ever shown tears

for, and he had done it twice. He let the tears fall and he nuzzled her and whispered "Kagome...please wake

up." He burried his face in her hair and his body was racked with loud sobs.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' I know...I know, the whole makin Kikyo's death a lie was cruel, but it just came to mind, and besides

she's really dead this time, i promise lol. Anyway did ya like it, i hope so, please review, laters

always, Britt


	20. Epic Battle part 2: Is it over?

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

' Ok guys, sorry about Sesshomaru getting hurt so easily, let's just say that I explain

the whole reason for that in this chapter ok. Well I loved the reviews that I got, and

yes this time Kikyo really is dead. Don't worry the romance will come soon, and

I have no desire to kill Kagome, i would hate myself for doing that, i refuse to let

her die. I can't wait my b day is in May, and i will be 15 yay! lol, i know it's a long

time away but still. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh and thanks for

tellin me what Sesshomaru's sword was called, i just went blank so thanks.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes and they fell on Kagome's face. He couldn't stop the tears, no matter

how hard he tried to be strong. He gently shook Kagome's shoulders, but she would not wake up. Sesshomaru

was bussy with Naraku. He was furious with himself for letting his guard down and being stabbed through the

gut. For the first time he wished that Rin had stayed behind, He was looking at her when he got stabbed.

Jaken understood his anger and took Rin to a safe place, so now Sesshomaru was free to do whatever he

wished. Sesshomaru held Tokejin out in front of him, his eyes were red and he was growling. Tokejin was

pointed directly at Naraku's heart. Naraku laughed evily and called his minions to him. Kohaku wrestled out

of his sister's grasp. Kagura sliced Miroku's arm, causing him to drop his staff. Kana held her mirror to her

chest and stood next to Naraku. They all stood in a fighting position, waiting for the next attack.

Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side. Miroku clutched his wounded arm, Sango stood next to Miroku

and Sesshomaru. They were all ready to fight Naraku once again. Naraku laughed and said "Do you acctually

think that you can defeat me?" Kagura charged at Sango, Kohaku charged at Miroku, and Sesshomaru was

left to take on Naraku, and a now usless Kana. Sango released Haraikotsu, which sliced Kagura in half.

A sharp scream, echoed through the trees as Kagura's remains hit the ground. Her eyes were lifeless, and

each half of her body was limp and pale. Sango returned to Miroku's side, and helped him fight her brother.

Miroku had Kohaku pinned to the ground with one arm. His other arm was leaking blood, and his staff was

to far away for him to reach it. Sango took his place and pinned her brother, as Miroku retrieved his staff.

Sesshomaru and Naraku were locked in battle with one another. Kana was nowhere in site. Kagome

was having a strange dream. **'Kagome's Dream'**: Kagome was in a dark room, there was no light, and no

way out. She whirled around when she heard a familiar voice, that was none other that Inuyasha's. " Kagome

get out of here...now!...hurry!" Kagome was confused and she said "there is no way out." Suddenly

Inuyasha's voice got louder and it sounded rougher, and more threatening. "I warned you!" He said. Kagome

cried out in fear when a bright light shined down upon her. The dream faded before she saw Inuyasha's face.

However before she drifted off, she felt a sharp pain in her left side, like claws. She knew she was dreaming

and that the pain was from the arrow. But she couldn't get the dream out of her head.

Kagome was drifting towards a white light. She was so tired, she couldn't resist it. Inuyasha appeared

behind her. Calling her name with tears in his eyes. She hesitated. She wanted to go to him, but the white

light called to her, it was strong and she was weak, so weak that she couldn't fight against it. Inuyasha was

crying. and Kagome wanted so desperately to go to him. She struggled with the light that called to her.

She was crying too, and she screamed his name and was finally set free. She ran into his arms. "Inuyasha...

i'm here...don't cry...I won't ever leave you." she spoke softly. **'Back To Reality':** Inuyasha was crying over

Kagome's limp body, he was praying that she wasnt dead, and whispering her name over and over again.

He burried his face in her hair, crying softly. Kagome's eyes slowely fluttered open and she smiled when

she felt Inuyasha.

"Inu...yasha." she whispered. Inuyasha's head snapped up and he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Kagome

you're ok...thank god." Kagome smiled, she couldnt talk, she had lost to much blood, and it took to much

energy to speek. Inuyasha kissed her and smiled with tears in his eyes. Kagome wiped them away and

smiled up at him. The bleeding had stopped pouring out through her side, because Inuyasha had ripped his

kimono and wrapped it around her wound. Sesshomaru had managed to slice Naraku's flesh quite a bit.

But Naraku just kept regenerating and repairing his body. Sesshomaru cursed and lunged at him. Miroku

had retrieved his staff and now had it pointed at Kohaku's throte, he had no intention however of killing him

or even injuring him in any way. Sango was weeping and watching her brother and her fiance' struggle.

Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy that they couldn't speek. They weren't even aware that a battle

was raging behind them. Sesshomaru sliced and sliced at Naraku so that he could not regenerate.

He yelled to Inuyasha "Inuyasha...we need you and your wench to help." Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet

and she readied her bow and arrow, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Kagome released her arrow, which

was followed by the Wind Scar. Naraku screamed and his body dissolved in the yellow light of the wind scar.

His head and heart were destroyed by Kagome's sacred arrow, and all that was left of Naraku's existance

were the scars in the ground and the jewel shards where he had once stood. Kana was still nowhere in site,

Kagura was dead, and Kohaku's eyes returned to their normal hazel color, and they were no longer in a

hypnotic trance. Miroku unwrapped his right hand and the wind tunnel had disappeared. He sighed and said

"it's...it's really over." He smiled. Sango lifted Kohaku, who was now unconsious into her arms and smiled

with tears in her eyes.

"It's far from over Miroku...there will be others after the jewel, we should go." Miroku nodded and

motioned for Inuyasha and the others to follow. Sesshomaru thanked Inuyasha and walked into the darkness

of the woods. Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style to the hut where they had set up camp. He layed her on

her bedding and Kohaku was placed on Sango's bedding. They were both now asleep. Inuyasha fiddled with

the jewel shards for a while. He was disappointed when he remembered that Koga had two shards and one

was still embedded in Kohaku's back. The jewel was nearly whole. Inuyasha fell asleep next to Kagome, and

Sango and Miroku fell asleep in each other's arms, while watching over Kohaku. Kagome was the first to wake

in the morning. She felt much better. She lifted up her shirt and the wound wasnt that bad. She kissed Inuyasha

until he woke. "K...Kagome...how are you feeling?" He whispered

Kagome smiled and whispered "much better...thank's to you." She kissed him again. Miroku awoke

and looked over at Kohaku. He was still unconscious and the jewel shard was still embedded in his back.

Sango mummbled in her sleep and then woke and smiled up at Miroku. "Good morning love." She whispered

so that the others couldn't hear her. Miroku smiled and spoke softly "good morning my darling Sango."

He bent down and kissed her affectionately. Kohaku stirred in his sleep, and the everyone froze and stopped

what they were doing. They stared at the boy while he struggled to sit up in the bedding. Sango got over the

shock of his sudden recovery and she went to her little brother's side. "Kohaku...it's alright...i'm here."

Kohaku looked up at her with glazed eyes. They slowely cleared and he smiled and whispered "sister?"

Before instantely falling back to sleep. Tears glistened in Sango's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Everyone in the room was stricken with silence. Sango was holding her little brother and weeping.

She whispered "Oh Kohaku...you remember me?" Kohaku smiled. "Of course I remember you sister."

Everyone kneeled next to the pair, Miroku wrapped his arms around both Sango and Kohaku, he looked as if

he were on the verge of tears. This both warmed and shocked Sango. Miroku hugged them both close to him.

"I won't ever let anything happen to either of you...you are my family" Miroku whispered. Sango leaned against

him and so did Kohaku. They really did appear as a family. Kagome was crying silently and smiling, and

Inuyasha was nuzzling her affectionately, he was hiding his own tears from the others in her hair. They all

quickly shrugged off their moment of emotion when Kohaku burst into tears. "What's the matter Kohaku?"

The all said at once. Sango looked at them all and whispered "he's remembering the day our village was

destroyed...remembering what he did." She held onto Miroku and her brother until Kohaku calmed down

and whispered "i'm sorry sister...it wasnt my fault." Sango just nodded, as if telling him she understood.

After about an hour of winding down, Kohaku was finally calm and he was no longer crying. Instead

he was happily chowing down his ramen noodles, as was Inuyasha. The others just sipped them and ate

politely. Sango wondered the entire time they ate lunch. "Could he live without that jewel shard?" She

shuddered to think of the outcome. Kagome looked acrossed the room at Sango and winked and smiled,

she was telling her that the jewel shard embedded in his back was no longer tainted. Sango let out a breath of

relief. Shippo was excited to have a new friend to play with, as was Kohaku. Shippo and Kohaku went outside

to play tag with Kirara. Miroku and Sango sat next to a cozy little fire inside the hut, and Inuyasha and Kagome

went on a walk through the woods together. "Miroku?..." Sango held her breath, unsure if she should ask the

question that had been on her mind since he had called her and Kohaku family. Miroku slipped his arm around

Sango's shoulders. "Yes?...what is it Sango?" He could tell that she was trying to ask him a question, but she

was a little afraid of what the answer may be. "Did...did you really meen what you said?...about always

protecting Kohaku and I...because we are family?" Sango looked at the ground so that he could not see the

deep red color on her face. Miroku smiled and held her close. "Of course I ment it Sango...I love you...I always

will...that's a promise...soon we will be married and Kohaku will become my little brother, and you my wife...

I will always love and protect you and Kohaku Sango...I swear on my life." Sango was so shocked by his

reaction that tears blurred her vision. She layed her head on his shoulder, gettin it semi-wet. "Thank you Miroku

...thank you so much." She whispered and kissed him softly, the orange glow of the fire flickered across

their faces, revealing tears in Miroku's eyes as well. "No Sango...thank you...for agreeing to love me...

thank you for being there for me...and for agreeing to become my wife." He blinked back the tears but a bit

to late, because Sango had already seen them. She smiled and cuddled up to him and gently closed her eyes.

Kagome slipped her fingers between each of Inuyasha's as they walked. He smiled and wrapped one

strong arm around her thin waist protectively and affectionately. Kagome leaned against him and sighed

happily. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees above them, and swirled around them in pink and white dances

of color. One of the blooms got caught in Kagome's hair and Inuyasha affectionately removed it smiling.

_"She's so beautiful."_ He thought to himself. Kagome's eyes were closed, she held onto Inuyasha, who guided

her down the winding dirt path beneath the glorious flows of pink and white cherry blossoms. Inuyasha looked

down at her "i've never felt this at peace." He thought out loud, imediately blushing when he realized that he had

not held his tongue. Kagome smiled up at him, her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes shining. "yeah...me

neither." She said to him. Inuyasha stopped walking, he bent down and kissed her softly. "I love you Kagome."

He murmered against her lips. Kagome smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered

softly.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

' Ok guys this is where i'm ending it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, love you guys

please review ok. Always, Britt


	21. The beginning of the end: It's not over!

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story do not belong to me.

'hey guys what's up, sorry my chapters take so long to update but things are

extreme at school lately, i have 3 projects and models to make in a week and i

have to give a presentation for each of them sheesh! But anyway, thanks for all

the reviews you guys, i loved them, and thanks to those of you who told me what

Sesshomaru's sword was called, i knew what it was but when i wrote the chappy

my mind went blank. Anyway i'll shut up now, on with the chapter. Oh ya and when

i said 'hey guys this is where i'm ending it.' i ment the chappy not the story ;) sorry

about that little mix up anywayz here we go

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The sun was setting, the sky was painted with orange, red, pink, purple, yellow, and blue. Kagome sighed,

leaning against Inuyasha. He smiled and held her against him, gazing at the rapidly setting sun. Miroku and

Sango had long ago fallen asleep, and Shippo and Kohaku soon joined them in a deep slumber. Kagome

and Inuyasha came back to the hut "goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha smlied and fell into the most peacefull sleep he had ever known. When morning came Inuyasha was

the first to wake. He stood suddenly, sniffing the air with vigor. Kagome woke and rubbed the sleep from her

eyes "what's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked calmly. "I can smell that mangy wolf." He said with disgust.

Inuyasha and Kagome took off outside, and when they came out of the hut, standing in the middle of

the yard was none other than Koga himself. "good morning Koga." Kagome said in her usual cheery voice.

He smiled and took her hands "Kagome, thank god you're ok, i heard about the battle with Naraku and i came

as soon as i could, i meen this mangy mut cant protect you at all." Koga said with a smirk to the now growling

Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled and laughed nervously. Koga became silent when he saw the mark on her neck.

"dont tell me you and this mut are mates." He said in shock and disbelief. Inuyasha stepped between the two.

"yeah what's it matter wolf!" he said with anger. Inuyasha and Koga stared at each other glaring and snarling.

Kagome stepped between them "alright you two knock it off!" she said annoyed. Inuyasha wrapped his arm

around her waist protectively, still glaring at Koga. Koga was crushed, unable to comprehend what was

going on completely. "Listen Koga" Kagome began. "I just don't...you're nice and all but...I love Inuyasha."

She spoke his name in such an affectionate tone that Koga was rocked from his shock and anger fused

within him. His heart raced, his nails growing larger and his eyes burned crimson. "If I can't have you..."

He said in a lot tone. "Then nobody can!" His voice had changed. It was deeper and more menacing then

before. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind his back and stood between her and the now demonic Koga.

"Stay behind me Kagome" He said quietly to her and then looked at Koga.

Koga would never hurt Kagome of course, but he had no problem with hurting the men that had

earned the right to be her's. Inuyasha would be the first to die, he decided. Inuyasha didn't really want to

hurt Koga, because Kagome had taught him to do things differently, just another reason why he loved her

so much. Instead he left his Tetsuiga sheathed and held up his fists. Koga let out a rather loud chuckle and

lunged at Inuyasha, slashing with his claws and recklessly pounding with his fists. Inuyasha was shocked at how

much faster he had become. His demonic power enhancing that of the Shikon Jewel shard even more.

Kagome's eyes were wide and Inuyasha carried her to safety quickly, dodging each of Koga's blows with

a little difficulty. When Kagome was out of the way of harm Inuyasha went back to the battle. After what

seemed like hours, he finally managed to land a blow at Koga, sending him sprawling backwards and

straight through the trunk of a tree. Koga got shakily to his feet and growled, wiping away the blood that trickled

from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, popping his neck as well and smiled, acting

as if he had already won. He tended to get a big head like that alot. Koga charged at him, hitting him in the

middle of his gut and sent Inuyasha flying several hundred feet backwards, blood spreading through the

material of his shirt where he had been hit. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang through the trees.

Inuyasha did not wake up and Kagome's eyes threatened to fill with tears. "We finish this now" Koga

said and grinned wickedly. He raised his fist high into the air, planning on slamming it down and taking

Inuyasha's life. His fist slammed down hard but he stopped immediately when Kagome threw herself over

Inuyasha's unmoving body. she was sobbing and her head rested on his stomach. "No please don't"

She cried. Koga was unable to move, shocked and rocked by the way she had willingly put her own life

in danger to safe his. She really did love him...Koga realized. "I...I'm sorry" He said, his features returning

to their normal phase. She was still sobbing. Koga felt ashamed, and said goodbye to her quickly. He had

tried to take away the man she loved most, had tried to hurt her, and he said he never would. But he would

have if Inuyasha had died. He sighed, walking away from the hut they had been at.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hey guys, I know this chapter was short, but I plan on making the next one a lemon,

so if you hate lemons then BEWARE! DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! lol

It will be the last chapter of this story, I was getting a little bored with it so that is why

I havent updated. --" Heh...sorry. I promise though I am writing a new story and I

really really really would like you to read it and tell me what you think, it is unlike

anything I have ever done. Anyway, I am updating the last chapter now, it's been a

pleasure salutes


	22. A blisstful end: Lemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these character. :sniffles: Sad...I know!

**Author notes:** Sadly, this will be the last chapter for this story, I know it wasnt

very good, and thank you to all of you who reviewed and enjoyed it This last

chapter is going to be a lemon I must warn you, so if you do not like lemons

PLEASE DO NOT GO ON! lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I am currently working

on a new story that I have been writing at school and my friends have enjoyed

it so far, so I thought I might put it on here. Anyway i'll shush now, and i'm going

to miss all of you, please remain loyal!

Always,

Brittany-chan

**Warning: This is a lemon!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Two weeks later, Inuyasha awoke, his entire body aching from the battle. "Ugh...where am I?"

Kagome had been so relieved that she flung herself at him, kissing him fiercly and he winced lightly.

"Kagome calm down..i'm fine" His voice was soft and kind. She smiled, releasing him as she told

him the events of since he had passed out. Miroku and Sango had gone to find a priest for their

marriage ceremony, Kaeade and Shippo were out gathering herbs, and Kohaku had found a new

young girl to play with, whom he liked very much. Inuyasha's ears perked up a little at the mention

that they were alone. Seeing his devilish grin, Kagome laughed and played with one of his ears.

"You naughty puppy" She said teasingly and he grinned even more, pulling her down into a heated

kiss. He groaned when she broke it abruptly. "Inuyasha...you're hurt" She said with concern in her

eyes. He simply smiled and stood, doing pushups and jumping jacks to convince her, ignoring the

pain. She giggled, standing up and moving close to him. "Well I guess that settles it" She said and

entangled her slender fingers in the fabric of his upper kimono. He leaned forward, claiming her soft

lips in another lustfull kiss. He teasingly ran his tongue along her bottom lip as they kissed, asking for

entrance. She gladly gave it to him, parting her lips beneath his and he hungrily slipped his tongue

inside, tasting her every essence. When he found her tongue he teased it, begging for it to come

and play. She smiled, moving her tongue against his. They battled for dominance for a while, a battle

that neither of them would ever win. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing their bodies

closer together. She slid her hands under his silk like hair, caressing the back of his neck. He

broke the kiss so they could catch their breath, and while she was still catching hers, his lips drifted

down to her neck, kissing her throat and working his way to the side. He gently licked the mark he had

left on her neck, sending a wave of pleasure through her body and she moaned. A proud smirk crossed

his features as he licked it again. She practically melted in his arms from the second jolt of ecstacy.

His lips found her throat again and began gently nipping and kissing. When she moaned he enjoyed

her voice vibrations against his lips. Finally he moved on his way, gently laying her down on the

floor of the hut. Mindfull of his claws, he nibbled at her neck some more before claiming her lips in

another heated kiss, his fingers making short work of her school shirt. It was off in no more then

a minute and he layed it to the side, moving his hands over the tone, soft skin of her stomach.

"Inuyasha..." She gasped, letting her eyes close from his gentle caresses. His hands moved to

the clasp of her bra, and she arched her back, lifting off of the floor a little so he'd have better

access to it. He smiled gently, having mastered the art of taking it off of her and he removed it

quickly as well. Her breast became exposed to the open air and he quickly bent down, taking

one rosey peak into the warmth of his mouth. She stiffled a moan and shivered against him.

While one breast was lucky enough to be tended to by his mouth, the other was graced by his gentle

caresses. He smiled, licking her hard, swollen nipple before moving to the other one. She still

shivered beneath him. He smiled and released her breasts, pulling her skirt down to her ankles and

tossing it aside with her other clothes. Her eyes slowly opened and he smiled down at her, kissing

just below her breast and making his way down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. She whimpered

slightly when he moved past her womanhood and kissed her inner thigh. He was teasing her.

He was all but surprised when she pulled him closer by her legs and a triumphant grin crossed his

lips. He decided to give her some mercy and he gently slid her panties down past her ankles,

putting them with the growing pile of clothes to their side. She didnt open her legs for him though,

instead a playfull smile adorning her lips. He grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted and he

gently spread her legs with the palms of his hands. He moved down between her thighs, kissing

the heated spot gently, causing her to shiver and moan. He smiled, spreading her lips with his

fingers, leaning down and nibbling and kissing her insides. His tongue darted in and out of her,

making her climax draw near. He pulled out just as she was about to cum and he smiled wickedly.

She groaned, wishing he wouldnt have stopped. He smiled and hovered above her, supporting

his weight on his forearms. Her fingers found the ties of his clothing and she starting working

to untie them. Eventually she felt his hands move over hers and the ties came loose, exposing

his white, inner kimono. She instantly untied that and his chest became exposed. She instantly

shivered, tracing the outline of his well toned muscles with her fingertips. He smiled, shivering

under her touch and before he knew it, his pants were gone as well. She smiled and looked

down, seeing that he was swollen and ready, his shaft poking her in the stomach. He hovered

over her, positioning himself at her entrace, rubbing against it teasingly. She moaned, pulling

him close to her. He couldnt take it anymore and he thrust into her quickly, waiting for her

reaction. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her eyes drunk with passion. He smiled

gently, pressing his lips to hers before rocking his hips back and forth rhythmically. She moaned

his name, holding him tightly against her, moving with him. He groaned into her mouth as he

kissed her again, feeling his release was near. He wanted to bring Kagome to the brink too though.

Moving one of his hands, he began rubbing her clit in circles, causing her to gasp. "Inu...yasha"

She whispered, gasping for air. "K...Kagome" He gasped out. He yelled out her name as he

released inside of her and she climaxed at nearly the same time, litterally screaming his name.

When it was over he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha." He hesitated, and then

gazed into her eyes, staying inside of her. "Kagome...will you marry me?" He whispered.

She smiled brightly, tears filling her eyes. "YES!"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Author Notes:** So...what did you think! Was it good? did it suck? lol. I hope

you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it Sadly this is the last

chapter but Thank you to all my loyal readers, and I really hope to hear some

reveiws from you on my other stories!

Always,

Brittany-chan


End file.
